Seduction By The Book
by Perselus Piton
Summary: Hermione is challenged to do something no one could ever expect from her. Will she be able to pull it off? And is Snape going to fall for that? HGSS
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : we don't make any money with this, it's all JKR's. She is the rich one, not us.

A/N : There are two of us, Perselus and Piton, this is a collaboration between us, to write Snape fics. This chapter is written by Piton, the second will be written by Perselus. We will continue in this pattern until the end of the story.

-SEDUCTION BY THE BOOK

BY : PITON

CHAPTER 1 : The Challenge

"No, you didn't!" squeaked Parvati in awe.

"Why not, I knew he wanted, besides, what morals could Lockhart possibly have?" said Lavender with a smug smile.

"Well, that's true, but then again, it was a Professor, I can't believe you had the cheek to kiss him!"

"Well, it takes guts to do it, but I'm not in Gryffindor just for my pretty face," she answered.

At that Hermione snorted, not helping to pretend she wasn't listening anymore. It was too much to take. She usually dismissed the blabbering Lavender and the other girls did and preferred to study quietly in her favorite corner in the Common room. But this time she couldn't believe anyone would actually fall for that.

"What is it Granger? Think you can do better?" asked Lavender.

"Oh please, Lockhart was a complete imbecile, but even he would have the presence of mind to not kiss a 12 year old!" said Hermione shaking her head.

Lockhart had been their teacher in their second year and she doubted Lavender could have done such a thing with a Professor. It was immoral even for his standards.

"If you don't believe it, go ask him," she said.

"Oh, that's lame! Now that he's crazy in St. Mungos and doesn't even remember his own name, it's easy to invent anything about him!" Hermione shot back.

Lavender hated when Hermione intervened in her conversation like that, she knew she couldn't outsmart the girl and this time it was no different.

"Well, I know you wouldn't be brave enough to do anything like that! It's easier to hide behind books and pretend you don't have time for those things. But we both know the truth don't we Hermione?" Lavender stood up and came in Hermione's direction.

"Oh, and what is that?" Hermione lifted her chin proudly.

"You are terrified of men. I doubt you could ask anybody out!" she dared.

Hermione felt her stomach sink. She couldn't step back and let Lavender and Parvati call her a coward, but she knew the girls were used to date boys all the time and it wasn't a problem for them. They were in their seventh year and Hermione had never dated anyone besides Krum. And they hadn't even become intimate, it was just an awkward kiss that led them to become only friends.

What now? She had started this, she might as well go forward. "I could if I wanted to, although I don't find any boy here interesting enough to date."

"Oh, I suppose you're going to tell us, the boys are too immature for you?" Lavender mocked.

"Among other things. I, for one, like to talk about other things besides Quitdditch!" Hermione said arrogantly.

"Fair enough, so let's say there was someone suitable enough for you, would you go and ask him out?"

"Sure, why not?"

Lavender looked at Pavarti with a wicked smile and they started whispering to each other. Then she turned back to Hermione and said, "We have a challenge for you."

"What?"

"If we choose someone who's compatible with you, you have to go ask him out in front of everybody and us as witnesses. And you have to seduce him. Even after you ask him, if you can't make him date you, you lose the challenge and we prove our point that you're hopeless in the dating department. You will have until the end of the school year to do it."

"That's ridiculous, I'm not going to be part of your stupid game just to prove myself!"

"Are you afraid you can't pull it off?"

Hermione wanted to strangle Lavender. She couldn't let them think they were better than her just because they could only occupy their brains with boys. She always excelled at everything, this shouldn't be too difficult. It was too late to turn back now anyway...

"I can and I will!" Hermione knew they wouldn't find a boy who could talk about the same things she did, someone who had a similar mind. Chances were, they would never find this person and she wouldn't have to worry about it. "But he has to be able to make an intelligent conversation."

The girls nodded and left to find her man. She chuckled and brushed that off. They would never bother her again.

It wasn't thirty minutes later when they came back. Hermione's face fell when she saw them back so soon.

"We've got your man!" They said with pure evil in their eyes.

"Oh," she said straightening up her back," Who is it then?"

"Snape!" they said in unison.

"Are you two mad?"

"No, think about it, he's intelligent and mature and he would be able to talk about anything you want," Lavender reasoned.

"But he's a Professor! I can't date a Professor, and it's Snape we're talking about!"

"Well you said, intelligent, you never said handsome or specified his occupation," Parvati added.

"But Professor Snape will never go out with a student! And you chose him because you know it's impossible!" Hermione was fuming.

"I thought that there was nothing too difficult for Hermione Granger," Lavender said crossing her arms.

'What have I got myself into?' Hermione thought. She looked at their faces and knew they didn't believe she could ever do anything so daring. They were so sure she would fail. She would do anything to wipe that grin off their faces.

She took a deep breath and said, "Alright, I'll do it."

Lavender and Pavarti's smiles faded as they exchanged looks.

"You mean you're going to ask him out in front of everyone?" Lavender was incredulous.

"Isn't that the deal? Tomorrow we have double potions, and I can ask him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have my homework to finish!" she said turning back to her books.

The two other girls left speechless to the dormitory.

When they were out of sight, Hermione dropped her forehead on the table knocking it several times.

"Idiot, idiot , idiot!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione joined Ron and Harry in the Great Hall early that morning with dark rings around her eyes.

"Rough night?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Why? What did you hear? Did they tell you anything?" she asked aggressively.

"Hey, calm down, I just saw the rings around your eyes and thought you didn't sleep well! What's wrong with you anyway?" he answered.

"Oh... nothing, I was just up late last night... studying," she answered while filling her cup with tea.

"You're going to kill yourself studying that way Hermione, we still have two months before the N.E.W.T.s," said Harry looking at her worried.

"Two months is not enough time to ..." she trailed off, not really thinking of the tests, but how she would be able to seduce Professor Snape in only two months.

"Are you Ok 'Mione?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, sure." She gave them a weak smile and they finished their breakfast in silence. She couldn't bring herself to eat, so she just swallowed her tea, not really feeling any taste in her mouth.

After they took their seats in the potion classroom, Hermione looked back and saw Parvati and Lavender grinning at her. They were anticipating a great show, and Hermione was the main attraction.

She was waiting until the end of the class to make her move. It was almost painful to wait two potion classes, knowing what she was supposed to do. Her hands were shaking and when she was almost done with her potion, she dropped a little more of the dried dragonfly eyes than it was necessary. That obviously caught Snape's attention right away.

"Miss Granger, do you realize you just ruined the entire potion, not to mention the waste of ingredients that are really hard to find?" he said towering over her.

She looked up at him and swallowed hard. It was now or never, she didn't think she would be able to go any further with it, if she didn't do it now.

"Are you doing anything on Saturday night, Professor?" she said in a shaky voice.

The whole class fell silent, she could feel Ron and Harry's inquisitive eyes on her, but she couldn't move, she didn't think she could meet their eyes right now.

Snape scowled and his eyes were no more then slits. "I beg your pardon, Miss Granger?" His hands were on the table and he was just inches from her face.

"Would you like to go out for a butterbeer or something?" she blurted out closing her eyes as if expecting a blow.

Snape's eyebrow shot up, and his eyes went wide for a second, but he was able to hide his reaction and in no time his face was impassive again. "Detention in my office at 6 PM today, and 100 points from Gryffindor for your impertinence!"

To Hermione's relief, she heard the bell and the class was over. She looked back at Lavender and Pavarti and saw them laughing their heads off.

"What the hell was that?" Ron whispered. "It's a wonder Snape didn't do anything worse!"

"Have you lost your marbles Hermione?" Harry asked. " You just asked Snape out!"

"I know, I'll explain to you later. Right now I have to go look for something in the library," she said leaving them both dumbfounded, running past everybody with her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

She had to find something about seduction in the library, she always could rely on books to help her with anything, and she felt helpless without them. She needed to find something she could use in the detention, it was the perfect opportunity for seduction.

Even if it was Professor Snape.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Reviews please!


	2. Dispute

- SEDUCTION BY THE BOOK

BY : Perselus

CHAPTER 2 : Dispute

"Ahhhh," Hermione cried in frustration. There were really nothing in the library to help her. For once her most trusted ally, didn't come through.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked the redheaded girl sitting next to her.

"Oh nothing Ginny." Hermione slammed the book closed, witch earned her an evil look from Madam Pince.

"I heard what happened in Potions today, um are you ok?" Ginny looked at her best friend worriedly.

"No, I'm not Ok," replied Hermione. She looked at her best female friend and thought she needed help on this one. "You see, Lavender and Parvati challenged me. They said I didn't have the guts to ask a guy out."

"What possessed you to ask Snape?" she asked wide-eyed

"I didn't choose him, they did."

"Well, you did it, so they can't say anything more about you, right?" Ginny looked at her friend's distorted face. "Right?"

"Well, let's say they added on a spinner to this challenge."

"Oh no, this doesn't sound good. What was it?"

"I have to seduce him," Hermione said in a small voice.

"NO!" Ginny yelled, unfortunately this brought them to the attention of Madam Pince.

"Will you two please keep it down! This is not the place for such behavior. Now Miss Weasley, I know you're from a large family but please contain yourself! And Miss Granger, I'm highly disappointed in you. Out now! Both of you, I WILL NOT HAVE THIS DISRUPTION IN MY LIBRARY!" Madam Price didn't scream, her voice didn't even rise up over her normal whisper. But it did grew cold and demanding, and it spoke of no arguments or explanations.

The two girls gathered their things and walked quietly out of the library.

"Oh thanks a lot Ginny, first time I ever got kicked out of a Library."

"Sorry Hermione, but I can't believe they would do that to you. He's a professor after all!" Ginny got a gleam in her eye that made Hermione worried.

"What Ginny?" she asked nevousely.

"Well, I just had two ideas. Well, one I'm going to help you win this challenge, and two... well, that will be later."

"What is going to be later?" asked Hermione.

"Revenge Hermione, Revenge. But first we have to find some books for you to read. And I know just the ones, follow me." Ginny ran to the Gryffindor Common room with Hermione hot on her tail.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You have got to be joking!" Hermione cried when Ginny placed five paperback novels in front of her. They were in the girls' sixth year dorm room. Ginny shared those with several other girls, and luckily non-were present at the moment.

"No, I'm not joking." Ginny laughed at the horrid look on Hermione's face. "Ohh come on, they're not that bad. And you don't have to read all of it, just the highlighted parts."

Hermione looked through one of the books with the steamy cover, of a dark handsome man in a passionate embrace with a buxom blond. Sure enough there were words highlighted in red ink. Some, only a small paragraph to several pages with highlights.

"You highlight Romance novels Ginny?" She looked up at her friend accusingly.

"Yep." Ginny shrugged, and pushed the books into her friend's hands leading her to the door. "Now up to your Head girl room before anyone sees you so worried about it, and by the way Hermione, this isn't something a text book or those books can help you with. Only give you an idea." Ginny winked at her friend and said, "Good luck." Before closing the door on the poor bewildered Head girl.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione sat in her room for the rest of the day reading the novels Ginny had given her. Transfiguration was canceled for the day. Professor McGonagall was called away on some family emergency. It seemed that a young cousin of her had transformed her father into a couch potato... literally. And Dumbledore thought it best if she handled it, instead of the Ministry.

Hermione was at first frustrated at the books... like she would ever be stranded on a desert island, or on a pirate ship, with Snape, let alone having him dressed up like Lawrence of Arabia. But she decided to only concentrate on the red words that seemed to glow from the page. Hermione lost track all of time and had missed dinner, and if she didn't hurry she would be late for detention!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews - Willy, Hana-Heart, Saonriyu and Marie Susette( thanx for the tip, i believe this is gonna be a little bit different than most 'challenge' fics and it will take some time before we get to real romance) ;-)


	3. Seducing

-SEDUCTION BY THE BOOK

CHAPTER 3 : Seducing

By : Piton

Chastity's inability to control the horse, proved to be almost fatal. She only knew she had to escape his unbearable presence, to hide the forbidden feelings burning inside of her secret places. The horse tumbled over a fence, throwing her petite feminine body to the ground, revealing her perfectly sculpted, ivory legs. She felt herself being carried by strong arms and buried her face against a muscled chest. As he placed her down on the soft grass, she felt his capable hands caressing her flawless skin. She looked up at his tanned face, contrasting with a frame of curly blonde hair, as wild as his lust thirsty eyes. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and her lips searched for a taste of his sun kissed skin, as his fingers were descending to her thighs, making her gasp with blinding pleasure.

"Chastity, let me fulfill your most secret desires, allow me to take you to the depths of pleasure," he said stroking her creamy white, firm breasts.

"Oh take me, Hawk, but be gentle with my untried delicate flower," she whispered longingly to his ear.

He hungrily and slowly kissed her honey dew lips and and she felt the pulsating bulge inside his pants. Not being able to conceal her own hunger anymore, she begged, "Oh please Impale me, Hawk, impale me with your powerful sword!"

Hermione fell into a fit of giggles, that turned into a nervous laughter and when she remembered it was almost time for detention, she almost started crying. How could she have agreed with all this? And these books, she would never, for the life of her, imagine herself saying those things to anyone, let alone Snape.

She looked at the book one more time and thought that maybe she could get the idea of it and mold it to a more realistic set. She closed the book and with a long sigh, she left her room to get some air before going to detention. She had no idea of what to expect of detention with Snape. Harry and Ron had been given detention with him but he usually sent them to Filch.

She wondered what made him give her detention in his office. She shrugged, thinking it was for the better, at least she would have the chance to go on with her plan and hopefully get it over with. On the way, she ran into Lavender and Parvati, coming back from the Great Hall.

Lavender looked extremely amused with the whole thing, "Going to your detention Hermione?"

"Wow you're amazing, you figured this all out by yourself," Hermione answered sounding a lot like Snape.

Parvati looked at her suspiciously. "You know, Hermione, I was thinking... how are we going to know for sure that you've succeeded?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we surely can't take only your word for it. How do we know you're not making it up?" said Parvati.

Lavender nodded. "She's right, Snape obviously isn't going on a date with a student. And we can't be there in the room with you."

Hermione hadn't thought about that, and honestly, she had no idea how she would prove it to them.

"How about a kiss? If you can make him kiss you in public, you win!" Lavender said excited.

"But how am I going to convince Professor Snape to do that?"

"That's your problem! If you're so good at seducing, it's not going to be that hard, is it?" Parvati smiled wickedly at Lavender and they both turned to Hermione waiting for her answer.

Suddenly Hermione was very eager to hear Ginny's idea of revenge. She decided to agree with whatever they were saying, but they would pay for that.

"Fine, now get out of my way. I have a detention to attend." Hermione pushed her way through both girls and headed to the Dungeon.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione knocked at the door and there was no answer. She waited. The knot in her stomach getting tighter and the urge to run was increasing by the second.

The door lock suddenly clicked opened, but nobody said anything, she slowly pushed it and entered. Snape wasn't anywhere to be found and Hermione considered turning back and leaving. The room was already creepy enough and all the suspense was making it worse.

"Sit down," said a silky voice behind her neck.

Hermione jumped and found Professor Snape standing behind her. 'How did he do that?' she thought trying to control her shaky hands, hiding them behind her back. That was a terrible start for someone who was about to seduce a Professor.

The corners of his mouth seemed to turn slightly up at the sight of her anxiety. He was enjoying this and she knew it. He probably thought her invitation was a joke on him and wanted to torture her. She sat obediently and he slowly walked to his own chair across from his desk.

"Now tell me, Miss Granger, whatever possessed you to mock me like that in my class?" His eyes were cold and piercing.

"I wasn't mocking you, Sir."

"Oh, and what exactly were you doing?" he asked scowling.

"Asking you out," she said without meeting his eyes.

Before he could even control it, the question came out. "Why?"

She saw genuine curiosity in is face, for a second she thought he looked hopeful somehow. She took a deep breath and said, "Because I think you're hot..."

'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!' her mind was screaming.

He sneered at her and said in barely a whisper, "Fifty points from Gryffindor and you can start cleaning this office without the use of magic."

He left the room, disappearing into a door that probably led to his chambers. As she got up, a bucket with soapy water appeared on the floor along with a cleaning rag.

She dropped to her knees heavily and started scrubbing. 'This is getting nowhere!' she thought.

After forty minutes, she had scrubbed and cleaned most of the room but she still needed to clean the jars on the top shelves. Snape burst into the room and sat behind his desk with a pile of parchments and completely ignored her presence. She looked at him and the scene on the book came rushing to her head.

With a smirk she grabbed the chair she had been sitting before and placed it in front to the shelves she was supposed to reach. Taking her robe off, she glanced quickly at Snape to see if he was looking. He seemed oblivious to her movements, so she saw the perfect opportunity.

She climbed on the chair and stretched her arm to the top shelf, pretending to reach for one of the jars. Impulsing her body to fall in a way that wouldn't hurt so bad, she threw herself on the floor, kicking the chair backwards. She made sure her skirt lifted all the way up to her waist so her legs and knickers were in full view. 'I must have gone mad,' she thought as she fell to the floor.

She cried out in pain and in seconds, Snape was over her. "What were you trying to do silly girl?" he said unable to take his eyes off her legs.

"I fell, I think I must have sprained my ankle," she said doing her best to look helpless.

He let out a long annoyed sigh and scooped her up awkwardly. She quickly put her arms around his neck and buried her face on his chest. She felt his body stiff and heard him hold his breath. She kept on holding, and noticed that he smelled quite nicely for someone who apparently didn't take too many baths. Also his hair didn't feel greasy in her hands, it was soft and fine. She felt his other hand holding the back of her thigh and it gave her a tingling feeling.

He lowered her on a small couch in his chambers and tried to examine her ankle but she wouldn't let go of his neck. Their eyes finally met and Hermione made a move to kiss him, slowly reaching his mouth, closing her eyes.

The next thing she felt, was the cold hard stone floor on her face.

Snape had pulled away so fast that she rolled off the couch falling face down on the floor. She lift her head, feeling the ugly bump that was rising on her forehead, only to see Snape's billowing robes disappearing again through the door. Minutes later, he came back with Madam Pomfrey and she was taken to the hospital wing, listening to the nurse complaining about her lack of care to climb high places.

As she lay in her hospital bed she wished she could dig a hole on the ground and disappear. But that wouldn't be the Gryffindor thing to do and now this was war.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: Thanks to Hana-Heart, mysticdarkraven, Chainmaligrl, fan-rei, Mina, Willy, amsev, angelusdream, charmed piper for the kind reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Snape's Spy

SEDUCTION BY THE BOOK  
  
CHAPTER 4: Snape's Spy  
  
By: Perselus

Snape sat in his chair watching the fire as it crackled cascading dark shadows throughout the room. "What the hell is wrong with that girl?" he said out loud to no one. "I haven't been so angry in all my life!" He was tempted to throw his glass of firewhiskey into the fire but drank more of it instead. No use in wasting good firewhiskey on a foolish little imp like that.

"By Merlin's robes, she tried to kiss me!" He was so mad that he threw himself off the chair and started pacing. Little did he realize that these actions were not going unnoticed. A pair of very big watery eyes followed his every move. The little creature didn't know how to approach the tall dark Professor.

Snape finally finished his drink and threw the glass into the fireplace smirking satisfactorily at the shattering sound of the glass. He didn't know why but the sound brought pleasure to him in this destructive mood.

He felt the presence before he turned around to see a small house-elf cleaning the glass shards from the fireplace. He didn't say anything. He knew that a good house-elf never showed themselves, so he knew that it was odd that she would show herself like that. At least he thought it was a she. Her simple coverings had small strawberry prints all over it, which gave the small house-elf a more feminine appearance.

When the house-elf was done and snapped away the remainder of the shards. She turned to the dark wizard. "Is there anything else Twanny can do for Mr. Potions Master sir?

Snape looked down at the small creature. Unlike some of the other Professors, he never took advantage of them. But he decided now would be a good time to do so.

"Twanny, do you have cause to go into the Gryffindor common room?"

"Ohhh yes Professor Sir! Twanny cleans the girl's dormitories. Mr. Headmaster sir thinks it's best to have a female clean for them, sir."

"Are you there when the girls themselves are there talking?"

"Oh yes, they talk a lot... but most humans of that age do."

Snape looked sharply at Twanny, as that last statement sounded far too melancholic and mature for a house-elf. Snape turned and sat again in his chair and gave the house-elf his full attention.

"Now Twanny, do you know of a girl by the name of Hermione Granger? She is a seventh year Gryffindor student."

Twanny tilted her head to the right then to the left. "Twanny not sure what does Miss Hermione Granger look like?"

"She has very frizzy hair and a lot of it," Snape replied sarcasticly.

"Ohhh, Miss Fizzy! She is Harry Potter's friend... oh yes Dobby told Twanny to look after her. Since she is Harry Potter's friend."

Snape flinched every time Twanny said Harry Potter, as if it was the name of a relic. But he overlooked it, since she had already been watching Miss Fizzy... Snape really tried not to smile on the nickname the house-elf had given her.

As a given the house-elves don't try to learn the names of the students since they will only be there for seven years, and a house-elf life span is far greater then that. They are loyal to the teachers but mostly to the Headmaster.

"Now I want you to tell me what you can about Miss Fizzy, has she been acting differently lately?"

Again Twanny tilted her head from side to side giving the matter much thought. "No sir, it has not changed at all. Miss Painted face and Miss Twin still harass her something farce. Just last week they were claiming she wasn't female enough! They really are cruel to her. Sometimes when they get really bad Twanny doesn't do that good a job on their laundry and other things." Twanny started to bash her head against a small table. Snape knew this routine but hated her doing it nonetheless. So he figured that Miss Painted face could only be Miss Lavender Brown and Miss Twin was none other then Miss Parvati Patil.

Then another thought hit him... not female enough? So could it be that they harassed her into doing this... knowing a Gryffindor, their pride was their downfall.

"Twanny, was there any mention of a bet... or a challenge between the three?"

Twanny stopped pounding her head and thought about it for a moment. "Well Miss Red did mention something to Miss Fizzy about getting revenge on Miss Painted face and Miss Twin. And they did mention something about winning something but Twanny didn't pay much attention to it. Twanny know they play wizard chess a lot and they all seem to bet on a lot of things there. Sorry Twanny is not much help there Mr. Potion Master Sir."

"Can you pay closer attention to what goes on there for me Twanny?"

"Yes, if Mr. Potion Master wishes it, but why does Mr. Potion Master wish to know what silly girls talk about?"

"Normaly I wouldn't, and yes I agree with you they are all silly little girls but I have a strong feeling that they have me in the middle of something here."

"So you wish for Twanny to listen especially if your name is mentioned?"

"Definitely if my name is mentioned!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione was pacing her room trying not to pull her hair out. Ginny Weasley was lying on her stomach on Hermione's bed, looking up at her best friend with sympathy. Neither saw a faded outline of a house-elf in a dark corner of the room listening patiently.

"It was soooo embarrassing!" she yelled.

"I can bet!" said Ginny. They had already talked about the main part of the evening. It didn't take Ginny long for Hermione to come clean about what happened. Now they were trying to figure out what to do from there.

"I will not let those two dress up dolls get the better of me!" said Hermione frustrated. Ginny had never seen her best friend like this before. There was something just underneath the surface of her anger that didn't feel the same. She knew Hermione's anger, and this was a bit different.

"There is something else bothering you Hermione. I can feel it. What is really wrong?" asked Ginny softly.

Hermione hugged herself closely, walked to the window and looked out over the grounds. There was something more. Something she wasn't sure she wanted to talk about to herself, let alone to Ginny. As much as she loved the younger girl she was a bit of a gossiper.

"Come on, I know something is bothering you. You can tell me, I will not say a word. You know I can keep a secret if I have too. Remember the time we borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak last fall?" Hermione looked at her.

Yes. Ginny did keep that little adventure a secret but only if she took her along for it. That night they were feeling a bit adventuresome and they had been talking about the boys practicing Quidditch and they wondered what they looked like in the shower rooms. So since Harry wasn't there, Ginny made an excuse that she needed to get a pair of gloves for her brother to take to him at practice. Neville who was just leaving the room told her to go ahead. There was no one else in there, so she looked into Harry's chest to find the cloak.

That night was one neither girl would forget... they didn't have the guts to go into the Gryffindor locker room, so they decided to go to Ravenclaw's instead. They didn't stay long for the information they had gotten was a bit more then they were bargaining for. For once they knew that Lavender lied about bedding Daniel Switch, because if she did she would have gone on and on about that boy's ummm physical endowments. But what really unnerved both Ginny and Hermione was that some of the better looking guys seemed more interested in each other. This was quite a blow to them. They weren't very happy to find out that their secret crushes were beyond reach now.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks and busted up laughing, both thinking of the same thing.

Hermione's laughter died as she thought about her dilemma again. Ginny waited patiently for her to say what the younger girl knew she wanted to speak about.

"It's just as unnerving as that night Ginny."

"HOW! There is nothing more unnerving than THAT night!" Ginny laughed.

"Well it's just, I always thought of him as a greasy git. But he's not, you know."

"He's not? What do you mean?"

"His hair isn't greasy, its soft and baby fine, he smelled nice too and..." Hermione trailed off.

"What are you saying Hermione???" she asked wide-eyed.

"I don't know what I'm saying! All I know is he wasn't what I expected." She put her arms around herself as if she was warding off the cold. "I really don't want to go through with this... it's not fair to him."

"Not fair... what does that man know about fair! He knocks points from Gryffindor for no damn reason! You know as much as I do that he doesn't give a rat's arse! We need to get you to win this challenge! Now the problem is how to get Snape to kiss you in public?"

Hermione felt a deep cold pit in her stomach. Not from the thought of kissing him but the thought of using him. "His wrath would be unlike anything we have ever seen if he ever found out!"

"Well it's something we'll deal with later," Ginny said getting up. Now I'm off to bed we'll talk about it more tomorrow since is Saturday.

"Easy for you to say..." Hermione said softly at the now closed door. "Anyway, Professor Snape's emotions are not something I feel comfortable playing with, and I don't think I can ever get the idea of how concerned he was when I fell out of my head."

With a deep sigh she got ready for bed not realizing that the little spy had just slipped away unnoticed.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Down in the dungeon Snape waited for his spy. It was starting to get late and he thought that perhaps nothing was said this evening. Though he thought that was an impossibility since it just happened earlier this evening.

He felt her before he saw her. "Did you learn anything Twanny?"

"Ohh yes! Mr. Potion Master Sir! Miss fizzy and Miss Red were discussing everything in Miss Fizzy's room, talking about you. Miss Fizzy spoke of how you were not what she expected. You were concerned when she fell and that your hair was soft and baby fine, that you smelled nice too. Miss Red was quite taken back, if not a bit angry with this. Twanny doesn't know why Miss Red would have a problem with you. But Miss Fizzy is not sure she can win against Miss Painted Face and Miss Twin. Miss Fizzy thinks your wrath would be too great if you found out and she holds you in great respect and doesn't feel it's worth it. But Miss Red is determined to help Miss Fizzy win."

"And what is she to win?"

"Twanny is not sure, but she does know that to win she must get you to kiss her in public."

Snape sat rock still... Kiss that little imp in public? What the hell! This had gone too far. But being the Slytherin that he was, he just couldn't let this kind of opportunity slip by. Snape snarl became a sneer. He motioned closer to the house-elf.

"Now listen carefully Twanny this is what we're going to do... "

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: We'd like to thank fan-rei (thanks for the suggestion, we do have something almost like that planned for Minerva in later chaps ), SperryDee, Willy, Melissa, Melodious, Miranda2, angelusdream, angelicat221, Em(thanx we try, glad you think that!), Snuffles 55, charmed piper and Chainmailgrl for the wonderful reviews ;-)


	5. The Magical Art of Seduction

-SEDUCTION BY THE BOOK

CHAPTER 5: The Magical Art of Seduction

By PITON

"Ok, tell me again which part of the book did you choose to inspire your seduction attempt?" Ginny said as she turned the pages, reading the highlighted parts.

"The one where she falls off the horse," Hermione said turning the pages herself. "There, chapter eight."

"Well, then that's what we want to avoid. Pretending to be hurt and stealing kisses doesn't work with Snape," said Ginny reaching for her backpack and turning it upside down to empty it. About a dozen books fell all over Hermione's bed.

Hermione looked at the paperback romance books with colorful pictures and disturbing tittles and it made her skin crawl. But there were also two different ones that caught her attention

"What are those?" she pointed at a couple of leather covered books with some kind of inscription she couldn't make.

Ginny smiled dangerously and said, "Let's just say these are the techniques." She placed her hands on the strange books and then pointing at the paperbacks she added, "And those are the situations."

"Why is it that I don't like the sound of that?" Hermione asked sinking to her bed and reaching for the books. Upon close inspection she recognized the inscription as Hindi. The whole book was in Hindi, so she got her wand and did a quick translation charm. The tittle read, "The Magical Art of Seduction."

"I got that from a Slytherin in my potion's class, she says it's been used by the women in her family for generations," said Ginny.

"You didn't tell her why you wanted it, did you?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? I told her it was for me, " Ginny explained. "We are always exchanging books anyway and she's Ok... for a Slytherin."

"Only you could be able to make friends with every student in the school!" Hermione shook her head while going through the book.

"Well, not all Slytherins are bad you know?" Ginny added and then continued, "But enough with talking, I believe you have a lot of reading to do. Think of it as an essay, you'll do your little research and combine all the important information."

"I somehow think a school essay is a lot easier..."

"Nonsense, I know you can pull it off." Ginny got up and headed to the door. "I have a class now, so I'll see you at dinner."

Hermione nodded and as Ginny left, she looked at the other black leather covered book and it read "Kama Sutra."

She gasped shaking her head. "Has Ginny gone absolutely mad? I'm supposed to make him kiss me not..." She paused looking at the pictures inside the book, tilting her head and frowning. "... not THAT!"

She closed the book and gathered some parchment and a quill. She was going to spend the rest of the afternoon in the library doing this so called 'essay'.

While piling the books and putting them inside her own backpack, she heard a little 'pop'. It could almost go unnoticed, but she had great hearing and it sounded to her like the noise Dobby makes every time he disappears.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione sighed, "This is useless! I doubt Professor Snape will go for any of that."

She read all the information she had written so far.

First Step: Scent

The first rule of seducing is scent. That is a great way to attract one's attention, without exposing yourself. Our sense of smell is primal. The nerve endings of the nose are barely separated from the limbic system of the brain, the 'old brain' that serves as the center of our basic instincts -- including sexual desire.

Draw yourself a bath with 8 to 10 drops of essential oils : Jasmine, ylang ylang, sage and neroli. Repeat the words 'Amplecti Adamo', at every drop. The first touch of fragrance will ignite the passion on the object of your affection.

Men love the smell of just-washed-hair. Find out his favorite scent and add to your hair concoction. Wash it thoroughly and apply a hot drying spell (The heat intensifies the scent).

Second Step: Attire

What you wear is what you are, what you think and what you want. The color you choose to wear will dictate your intentions. Red is the color of passion and it holds a magical quality that summons the seductive forces of nature.

Third Step: Facial expressions

Your mouth - Always look like you're ready to pucker. Keep your lips and mouth relaxed and your lips smooth and moist. Practice by relaxing the muscles of your mouth, parting your lips, creating a sexy pout...

"This is ridiculous! I won't pout for Snape!" She banged her hand on the table and the noise made a loud echo throughout the library. She heard Madam Pince clear her throat reproachfully and decided to get going, it was dinner time anyway.

Upon arriving at the Great Hall, Hermione saw Ginny waving to her and she hurried to sit next to girl. Harry and Ron looked at them suspiciously. The two girls had to wait until Seamus and Dean joined them on a heated discussion of Quidditch, to be able to talk about their plan without being eavesdropped.

"I still don't see how we can do this! Besides I'm going to have to wake up an hour earlier every morning if I try to follow this bath ritual thing," Hermione complained.

"This is the price of winning a competition." Ginny motioned her head to where Lavender and Parvati were sitting. "And you want to win this don't you?"

"Yes, but there are things like his favorite scent, how am I going to find that out?" she whispered.

"We'll have to find out what cologne he uses... I'll think of a way. And is there anything else you found out?" Ginny asked.

"Apparently I have to wear red, which I have no idea how, because not only we wear uniforms, but I don't own anything red," Hermione replied.

"Well, for that I have a solution. Red clothing, I have lots of it," the red haired girl said and Hermione thought of how odd a Weasley must look wearing red.

Ginny continued, "And I know just the way you can wear them, but you're going to have to get yourself into detention again."

"Oh no, I can't do that Ginny, it's going to look terrible on my record, besides I don't want to lose any more house points," Hermione argued back.

"Well, then maybe Lavender and Parvati were right after all..."

Hermione glared at her. "That was low, Ginny."

"That's competition. Either you got what it takes for the challenge or you don't," Ginny replied coldly.

Hermione glanced at the head table and was startled to see Snape looking back at her. She felt a shiver and looked away. She slowly nodded and said, "Ok, let's go for it."

Ginny smiled triumphantly and started telling Hermione what she would have to do. After they finished dinner, Ginny kept gazing at the head table to see when Professor Snape would leave. The moment he stood up, she and Hermione left the Great Hall and ran to the stairs that led to the dungeon.

They successfully got there before him and waited. The moment they heard his quick steps approaching, Hermione positioned herself in a way that when Snape turned the corner to go down the steps, he would run right into her.

Just as they expected, he did. Hermione collapsed against his chest and he instinctively held onto her so she wouldn't fall back down the stairs. When he noticed it was her and tried to pull away, she clutched to the edges of his robes and smelled him loudly and deeply.

Snape wasn't prepared for that and he was rendered speechless for a few seconds. Blinking in a confused, but mad nonetheless, expression he asked, "What did you just do?"

She looked at him, feeling her courage leave her and Ginny pushed her slightly. "I-I smelled you, Sir."

"You... Why?" he asked frowning.

"Because I wanted to know if you smell as sexy as you look Sir," she said in a small voice.

Ginny looked away, trying to hide the smile that was creeping in her lips.

Snape's face turned stony and cold and with his lips thinned, he said in that menacing voice that gave Hermione goose bumps, "Detention, tomorrow at 8am, Miss Granger. How's that to start your Saturday?" With that he walked around her and climbed down the stairs, with his robes swishing after him.

They ran up to the Gryffindor tower and when they were far enough, they started laughing. "Oh that was priceless," Ginny said holding her side, hurt from so much laughter.

"He looked furious, I think he wants to kill me," Hermione replied.

"Nah, he was more surprised than angry," Ginny said as they reached Hermione's door. "So what does he smell like?"

"Sandalwood."

"Well, there you have it, you got his favorite scent and a detention. I am a genius," she added smug.

"You are crazy, that's what you are."

They both entered Hermione's room to discuss their plan for the next Detention.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: We want to thank jojo, fan-rei, Jade Dagger, angelusdream, Chainmailgrl,

charmed piper, Dragonsdaughter1, Captain Kirk, Willy for the great reviews ;-)


	6. Snape's Plan

Seduction by the book

Chapter 6: Snape's plan

By: Perselus

Snape was beyond angry... he knew something was up at dinner! Seeing her and Miss Weasley's heads together... but did the girl have to look so forlorn when she agreed with Miss Weasley?

But SMELLING HIM! What were these girls thinking!

Taking an empty glass, he threw it into the fireplace but the shattering of glass didn't help sooth him this time.

He heard a small popping sound and looked over to see Twanny. The little house elf was almost jumping with excitement.

"what? Did you hear anything good this time Twanny?"

"Oh, professor sir... it's now what Twanny heard, but what Twanny saw and have sir," said the elf clutching something in her arms.

"Really, please tell me what you know."

"Well last night Twanny listened to Miss Red and Miss Fizzy talking and Miss Red brought out two more books. Miss Fizzy was quite embarrassed by one of the books," as she said this, the little house elf handed him the book in question.

Snape read the title and blushed himself. What were they playing at? And where did Miss Weasly get such a book? He tossed the 'Complete Book of the Kama Sutra' onto the chair.

"Ok, what else do you know?"

The house elf handed him a rolled up parchment. Snape looked over it and knew the handwriting right off, having to see that arrogant scratching for the past seven years.

Reading the parchment he saw that it was an essay on seduction. 'Leave it to Miss-know-it-all to write an essay on it!' he thought.

First Step: Scent

Well that makes the night's happenings more understandable...

Second Step: Attire

Personally Snape just couldn't see Miss Granger in anything else but her school uniform and robes and of course red is such a Gryffindor color!

Third Step: Facial expressions

Pouting? He was more then sure she would be an expert at that! Being surrounded by Mr. Potter and Weasly all day!

He rolled up the parchment and placed it next to the book. He then turned to the house elf.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me Twanny?"

"No, sir that is all Twanny has."

"Fine, good work. This was most helpful, you may be excused." And with that she left with another soft popping noise.

Snape sat down to reread her essay and the book of Kama Sutra.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione had a horrible time sleeping. She kept worrying about the coming morning and her detention, when she heard her alarm go off. It was 6 am and she needed a good hour to do her bathing ritual.

She spent over twenty minutes trying to find her parchment with all the instructions on it, then she noticed one of the books was missing too.

She finally gave up and did the ritual from memory.

She was debating if she should go down to breakfast or just hold off until lunch. Last thing she wanted was to get an upset stomach around Snape, so she decided to skip it all together.

Finally she found herself at his office door a few minutes to eight. She looked down at herself. The tight red top Ginny let her borrow had long sleeves and a nice square cut neckline. It covered a lot of skin but made up for it with the sheer tightness of it. Her black hip hugging jeans and comfortable but nice black shoes were a must, since she didn't know what Snape would have her do.

She applied her makeup with extreme care. Her lips' color coordinated with her top, to bring out the fullness of her lips. Her eyes lined and colored but not overdone. She didn't want to look like some cheap tramp, like some girls she knew of. All and all she was happy with the result.

She took a deep breath, smelling the sandalwood from her hair and knocked on his door.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Snape didn't sleep much that night. He stood up most of it, reading the book that Twanny stole for him and was quite taken with it. He never really saw himself as having much interest in such books, but after getting over the initial shock of the graphic sketches in the book, he really found the courtship and behavior of the people of the Middle East quite fascinating.

He woke with a start... he was still sitting on his chair by the fire that was now low burning embers. He took the book that was on his chest and placed it on the side table, shaking off the very vivid erotic images from a quickly fading dream. He looked at the book again, now he knew why he kept away from books like that!

Looking at the clock he noticed it was 7am. He had only one hour to get a shower and set his plan in motion before she arrived.

Five minutes before she was to arrive, he looked around and nodded to himself in satisfaction. He had messed up his store room thoroughly. That should take up a few hours! He took many of his books off the shelf and stacked them here and there... so she could put them back into order. That should take up all the time before lunch, then he would send her on her way... yah right! Then his plan will come into action.

He just sat down to act like he was grading papers when he heard the knock. Right on time as usual.

Hermione walked into the room quietly, Snape didn't look up right away but when he did, his breath froze in his chest. He knew she was going to try and dress up for him, he even envisioned some scanty outfit, but this he wasn't prepared for. This was a woman before him, a very classy and sophisticated woman at that! He still saw the child she was growing out of, just underneath and for that he was grateful. He held onto that undercurrent and masked his emotions under a mask of hate.

"Well Miss Granger, I see you are not dressed for detention... and may I ask why are you dressed the way you are?"

Hermione heard the condescending tone in his voice. So he means to belittle me, does he? She felt an anger of her own boil up within herself. She wasn't going to lose her temper but she wasn't going to back down from him either.

"Well professor since you saw fit to give me detention on a Saturday morning, I felt I should at least not have to wear the school uniform, its not the most comfortable outfit I ever wore," she shot back.

Snape hid his amazement of her demeanor quite nicely. She not only looked like a woman, she was starting to act like one as well.

"So be it Miss Granger," he said drawling her name out like a sneer. He went back to grading his papers. Hermione stood for a few minutes, waiting for him to tell her what she was suppose to do. She felt this was her chance to try and get close to him. She walked up to his desk and leaned over provocatively.

"Um sir?" she finally said after a few more minutes.

"What!" he barked. He could smell her, she smelled of sandalwood, and other spices... she smelled good!

"What do you want me to do for detention?"

The thoughts of his erotic dream filled his head and he couldn't look up at her, he only pointed at his store room as if it was obvious.

"I want to you organize and restock my store room," he said harshly, still not looking up at her.

"Is that all sir?" she said in a soft slow voice, that made him think of... no stop that line of thought!

"Yes, now that you mention it... I would like you to replace and reorganize my books as well." Again he didn't look up at her, he just kept grading papers.

"But that will take all day sir," she said with a pouting voice. He dared to glance at her from under his eyelids... yes he was right she was damn good at pouting.

"I suggest you get to it before I find anything else for you to do. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes sir." She sighed deeply and walked away toward the store room. Snape watched her walk away. There was a sound of self-dejection in her voice. When she sighed like that, he didn't know why but he didn't like to hear her voice like that. Shaking it off he went back to his grading.

After about an hour, Hermione came back out of the store room with several bottles that needed to be refilled. She gave up on the whole seduction thing, she just had to come to terms that she was just not attractive or desirable enough. With another heavy sigh she placed the jars on a table and went to the containers she knew he kept his reserves. One of the things she needed was too heavy, so she brought the jar to it and had to bend over to refill it.

Snape heard another self-defeating sigh come from Hermione and looked up. What he saw before him made him stop cold. There was Miss Know-it-all bending over with her cute arse waving around as she tried to get into the container. He stopped what he was doing and just enjoyed the sight of her wiggling around down there. He could tell this was not a seduction act, she was too much herself right now and he really didn't think she was that creative to do this.

She was finally done with the store room and moved to putting his books away.

He watched her for a few minutes, yes now was the time to make his move, time to teach this little girl a lesson. Now if he could just think of her as a little girl and not an 18 year old woman, she would be just fine. Or so he kept telling himself.

Hermione was trying to figure out in what order to place the books in when she cut herself on one of the loose papers. "Ouch!"

"Careful," said a voice whispering softly in her ear. She could feel his breath over her skin. He was so close to her that she couldn't move. She found herself traped between the bookshelf and him. 'Talk about a rock and a hard place,' Hermione thought, then blushed when she felt something hard against her back. She tried to look back at him but found that she could not turn around, since he was the hard thing up against her.

Snape reached over and pulled the books out of her hands and then took the hand that was cut, looking at her finger with concern.

"Hum, I must do something about this, I think," he purred in her ear, sending shivers up her spine. Then her whole body went rigid when she felt his warm mouth around her finger. Her eyes were wide with shock as he sucked softly on it. By the time he was done thoroughly molesting her finger, Hermione found she couldn't breathe.

Snape released her finger but not her. He grabbed her waist and pushed her roughly against him, he made sure she could feel just what he wanted.

Hermione didn't think she could be more shocked then when he sucked her finger. She was sourly mistaken!

His lips made contact with her skin just behind her ear. She shivered uncontrollably and she could feel his smile against her skin. His lips moved down her neck nibbling at that soft spot where her neck and shoulders meet. Then taking her earlobe between his teeth he purred, and she melted back into him tilting her head so he could have better access.

Snape was shocked but still kept going, she was actually letting him do this? But how, why? What is this girl, insane? Maybe she forgot who was doing this to her... time for plan B...

"Hermione," he said in a deep husky voice that left no doubt of his desires. She stiffened at the sound of her name on his lips. 'Good,' he thought. 'Maybe now I can get the upper hand again, that is if I ever had it in the first place.'

"Hermione, do you know what men think?" Hermione couldn't think she couldn't trust herself to speak and feeling he was waiting for an answer, she shook her head no.

"When they see a pretty little thing like you, dressed like you are now, they can't help but think of dark rooms in cheep hotels, with dirty sheets. They can't help but think of heat and sweat and flesh, do you understand Hermione?" She had stopped breathing all together. She didn't like the images he was giving her and she wasn't like that! She would never be so low as to do things that way.

Her eyes got wide and she turned around looking straight into his eyes. "You know!"

"Yes Hermione I know all about your little bet."

Her mouth opened just slightly in surprise. "I know what you're trying to do, what you meant to do, but Professor..."

"Yes," he said softly still holding her by the waist, though not as tightly as before.

Before he knew what she was planning on doing she had her arms around his neck and was kissing him deeply, and passionately. His mouth opened in surprise and she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss fully. A battle waged war inside his brain, this was a student! Under his care! He couldn't now take advantage of this. Not to mention she was in the middle of a bet!

She tasted good! Too good, he wanted to respond to her. He felt his hands tightening their grip on her waist, but before he could take control of the kiss, she backed away. He looked in her eyes and saw raw deep passion. He also saw fear and confusion.

"I'm so sorry, Professor!" she cried and was gone. He heard her footsteps running down the hall.

He knew she would be back in an hour or two, since she left her book bag.

Sighing deeply Severus took to his private rooms and started to get very, very drunk.

What the hell was he thinking? Oh, such the master planer! Well his plan backfired as badly as it could. He only wanted to scare her into leaving him alone, he never in his wildest dreams thought she would welcome his advances. He expected a slap in the face and retreating of footsteps. Well, he got the retreating of footsteps, but not even that went right...

"What the hell am I going to do now?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: Thanks to Etherea, charmed piper, momsangel, fan-rei, Penguin, angelusdream, mysticdarkraven, Cumor, Evil Duckie of the Blacklagoon, Atiannala, Dampilleta, Chainmailgirl ( I suppose it could be ;-) let's just say I did like Hermione and did my own seduction essay LOL I looked around the web and found lots of interesting stuff on seduction) and RE16 (thanks for the link) for your great reviews!


	7. Oh, the power of firewhiskey

-SEDUCTION BY THE BOOK

By: PITON.

CHAPTER 7: Oh, The power of firewhiskey

Hermione only stopped running when she found herself in front of the lake. She had no idea why or how she got there. She didn't care either. Her mind was spinning in complete and utter confusion. She had kissed a Professor...

But wasn't it what she was working so hard for? She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way, she never thought how much she wanted to do that until she did it! She kept telling herself that it was all for the sake of the challenge, to prove she was a true Gryffindor who didn't back out at anything. But when he started touching her like that, it was like he opened a door to something that was hidden deep within her, and now that it was out, she couldn't control it anymore.

Yes he knew about everything and he was trying to teach her a lesson, but he didn't seem to pull away when she kissed him... could he be feeling something for her? She shook her head at the image of Professor Snape coming to her mind. No, not Snape the bastard, the greasy git who hated all Gryffindors and loathed her beyond reason. He couldn't possibly want her.

She closed her eyes and let the light breeze grace her face, making her tears chill on her cheeks. After what seemed like hours, she decided to go back to the castle. With a long sigh she turned and headed back to her room. She was going to immerse herself in her homework, after all, she needed to distract her mind from all that mess. Gods, what would she do about Lavender and Pavarti? This wasn't a joke anymore, there were real feelings involved and now that he knew everything, she couldn't go on with the charade.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

On her way she wasn't aware of Lavender and Parvati watching her from the common room window. Both girls were laughing and shaking their heads. "I knew she wasn't going to get Snape to like her, let alone kiss her," said Lavender.

"Well considering that's the best she could do to her looks, she won't be able to seduce anybody. Not even a greasy bat like Snape," Parvati replied.

"She's just ... I don't know... too mousy. I don't think that she can look any better than that, no magic in the world is that strong!" Lavender shot back and both girls started laughing hysterically, also not noticing the outline of an elf in the corner of the room.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Snape poured his third glass of firewhiskey and drank it in big gulps. He heard the familiar pop and turned to see Twanny eagerly looking at him.

"Hello Twanny, let me guess, Miss Granger is in her bedroom bursting into tears while Miss Weasley gently comforts her?" he said in an uncharacteristic slurred speech.

"No sir, Twanny can't find Miss Fizzy in her bedroom, but Twanny is knowing what Miss Painted face and Miss Twin are saying about her," the elf said staring with big eyes.

Snape looked more interested despite his light head and sat heavily on his favorite chair. "Alright, Twanny, enlighten me."

"Miss Painted face is laughing at Miss Fizzy, says she can't make Master Snape to like her or kiss her. She say Miss Fizzy is too..." the elf screwed up her face trying to remember. "Um... too mousy! And no magic in the world can make Miss Fizzy look good."

Snape looked as if thinking fast and then noticed the elf wanted to say more. The elf looked a little uneasy but added, "Miss Twin says not even a greasy bat like Master Snape is liking Miss Fizzy."

Snape's eyes narrowed as he thinned his lips. He knew that the students called him names like that, but it was still shocking to listen to it, especially the way these two chits were talking. It surprised him to find himself extremely angry at the way they were talking about Miss Granger. He knew it wasn't true and it was a shame that her confidence could be hurt like that. He happened to think she had developed into a beautiful girl... no, she was almost eighteen, she was a young woman. She was brilliant and had the most beautiful brown eyes....

What was he thinking? She was his student... it was probably the liquor speaking. He wasn't thinking straight. He realized he was pacing and the elf was still there looking at him expectantly.

"Did you say you heard Miss Weasley talking about revenge that day?"

"Yes, sir, Twanny hear Miss Red say she is planing revenge on Miss Painted face and Miss Twin," the elf replied.

He nodded slowly, still lost in thought. Then turning back to Twanny , he said, "Is that all Twanny?"

"Yes Master Snape sir."

"Thank you, you're dismissed." He went back to his chair and drank the rest of the liquor as fast as one drinks water. He could feel his eyes getting heavy while he still had that idea lingering in his mind.

He smirked lazily. He had to admit Miss Weasley had lot of Slytherin in her. Perhaps there was hope for her after all... maybe he could contribute with his own ideas, at least to teach Miss Patil and Miss Brown to think twice before involving him in their little game.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

She reached her dorm and got inside, throwing herself on her bed. After a few minutes, she sat up straight and looked around for her book bag. She gasped at the realization that she had left it in Snape's office. "What now?"

She had homework to do and needed her books. She grimaced and felt like smacking herself for her own stupidity. She had to go back and face him, even though she had no idea how she was going to accomplish that in her present state. She reluctantly got up and left for the dungeon. As she got near, she could feel her stomach turning cold and heavy. 'Get a grip on yourself Hermione!' she thought. 'Where's your Gryffindor courage?'

Somehow those words meant nothing to her at this point.

She knocked at the door, waited for his usual bark and heard nothing instead. She knocked again, hoping he wouldn't snap at her for interrupting him. She didn't think she could take one of his tantrums today.

She waited and still not a sound came from inside. She tentatively turned the handle and the door creaked open. The office was empty, she looked around and thought that maybe she could just grab her bag and leave. He wouldn't even notice.

Walking inside more confidently, she made her way to one of the chairs in front of his desk, where she had left her bag. She quickly retrieved her bag and turned to leave as fast as she could, when she heard a noise like glass breaking. She stopped in her tracks, not moving for a few seconds, then turned slowly to where she thought the sound was coming from. It was the door to his chambers, where he had taken her that day she fell out of the chair. She could see the soft light of candles, but no more sounds were coming from inside the chamber.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she made her way to the door, tiptoeing carefully. Poking her head through the door, she heard the fireplace crackling softly and saw the broken glass beside a big leather chair. His hand was hanging from the chair's arm and the glass must had fallen when he fell asleep. Was he just asleep or drunk? She looked back at the door to her freedom and back inside his chambers. She could simply turn and leave, but... what if he was sick? She couldn't just leave him there in need of assistance... that was plausible, no one could say she was breaking into his private chambers when she was just trying to help. That was it, she was just doing what any sensible person would in her place. She was just making sure he was Ok.

She made her way to his chair, slowly, taking in the decoration of his chambers with curiosity. It was funny to be there again and the first time she didn't have time to look at everything. He seemed to have wonderful taste and it somehow looked exactly like him. Masculine, refined, even sexy... she thought looking at the green and black velvet curtains on his bed chamber. Sexy? Since when she thought he was sexy?

She finally stopped on the side of the chair and saw he was fast asleep, probably because of the alcohol... she wondered why had he drank so much to make him fall asleep. He wasn't the sort of person who slept a lot, especially in the afternoon, she couldn't imagine him as a nap person. She observed his chest rising slowly up and down. She had never seen him so relaxed, his face looked different, softer. His lips were fuller, not pursed in the thin line she usually saw. His eyes had long eyelashes and a lock of his pitch-black hair was covering his face.

She had the urge to to tuck it behind his ear and before she knew it, she was doing it. He stirred slightly at her touch and she she pulled her hand away startled. She let out her breath, relieved that she hadn't awaken him. She knew now that he was Ok and she should leave, but she was somehow rooted to the spot, entranced by him.

She was for the first time looking at him, seeing the details of his face. It was funny how his big nose went perfectly well with the rest of his face and he wouldn't be this handsome otherwise... 'Gods, I'm thinking Snape is handsome now! I don't even know how long I've felt that way,' she thought.

She slowly sat on the floor, near his legs and watched him sleep for the longest time. She bent over and laid her head on his lap. 'Just for a moment,' she thought. He was too deep in sleep to notice her anyway. She felt his wonderful scent fill her nostrils and she smiled closing her eyes.

"After you spent almost half an hour studying my face, I hope you're not planning on sleeping in my lap, Miss Granger," said the silky cold voice.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: Thanks to Dampilleta, Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoon, charmed piper, Etherea, Atiannala, Anna-Nanna, SilverMoonset, mysticdarkraven, Chainmailgrl, Anastasya, DRUNKEN LANDLORD, Serene Riddle and momsangel for the kind reviews, we're glad you all like the story ;-)


	8. No Regrets

SEDUCTION BY THE BOOK

CHAPTER 8: No RegretsBy: Perselus

"Professor?" Hermione sat up startled. "I-I thought you were asleep."

"Obviously," he said in the same silky voice. Hermione felt it shiver down her spine as if it was a tangible thing.

"I-I forgot my book bag."

"I believe you left it in my office... so why, Miss Granger are you in my personal quarters?" Hermione looked at him closely. Was he slurring his words? She had heard his voice almost everyday for the past seven years, and she knew something was different.

"I wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Well, I'm fine... now leave!" She knew he was trying to put that evil Professor voice on, but it just didn't sound as harsh as it normally did.

"How many drinks have you had?"

"That is none of your business!" He almost sounded like his normal self... almost. "Get out!"

Something inside of her snapped into place, something she didn't even know was out of place... like popping a joint and feeling better without knowing that you even felt bad before it happened.

"No I don't think so, sir! You just don't seem to be well right now."

"WELL!" His voice didn't get any higher, but the intensity grew in his voice. "I have not been WELL for more years than you've been alive Miss Granger."

"Well, then it's about time that you did become Well don't you think?"

"No, Miss Granger I do not." His voice lost its harshness. He only sounded tired now. Hermione did something she thought she would never do in a million years. She leaned forward and placed both hands on the armrest of his chair, trapping him.

"Don't you think it's about time to stop the pity parties?" she told him angrily.

"I don't want your pity!" he said really angry now.

"Don't worry professor, you don't have it but you do need to stop torturing yourself!"

Without warning his hands were in her hair and his demanding lips were on hers. Hermione was at first shocked but then leaned into the kiss, desperately kissing him back. She thought she saw a flash of light but couldn't be certain.

He finally pulled away both of them breathing hard. "Well, I think that should solve your problem."

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused. He summoned a camera. It was a muggle instant camera that had been charmed. She was shocked when she looked at the instant photo that moved, it showed Hermione almost straddling Professor Snape, in a long deep kiss.

"Show them this as proof and they will leave you alone."

She was speechless for a few moments then looked at him staring deep into his eyes.

"You will do this for me?" she asked in awe.

"Yes, Hermione I would do anything for you," he said so softly that if she wasn't so close, she wouldn't have heard.

"Professor?" she asked softly, so many questions in one word.

"Severus."

"Severus," she replied liking the way his name rolled around her tongue. She also noticed that the us in Severus, was caught in her throat, and was said as she inhaled giving it a breathless sound.

"I like the way you say my name, like a whisper that gets caught by the wind." They still had not broken eye contact and then they leaned forward as their lips meet again.

This kiss was as passionate as the last, but this time there was no holding back, no backing down. They both wanted this, needed this for a very long time.

Snape brought her closer to him, she completely straddled his legs without breaking the kiss. "We must stop this," said Snape between kisses.

"I don't want to."

"We must... I cannot... I will not stop... if we go much... farther Hermione... You don't know what... kind of man... I truly am," he said this through many kisses, knowing he had to stop but didn't have the strength to deny her or himself.

"I want to learn."

"You do not know what you are asking..."

"I don't care, I want you," she said and stopped his argument with a deep probing kiss.

Snape trailed kisses down her neck, nibbling now and again with his teeth. His teeth she had noticed earlier were not that bad, just stained. She wondered briefly at the time if he drank a lot of coffee.

"Hermione," he breathed.

"Severus..." she breathed back as she tilted her head, so he could have better access to her neck.

His arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her flush against him, as he felt her hands run though his hair. She loved the feel of his hair. She couldn't forget that day at detention, the first time she touched it.

His passion was so strong, not at all what she had expected. Then again, nothing about Snape was as expected. The heat the two were putting off, would have set a house on fire. 'It was a good thing that they were in the dungeon of a castle,' she thought.

All of the sudden she became frightened. She never had been all the way with a guy before and she really wanted to. She cursed her inexperience a million times in her head.

Snape picked up on her hesitance. "Hermione?" he said as his lips kissed her throat. "No second thoughts, no regrets."

"No second thoughts... no regrets," she replied, but there was a catch in her voice. He pulled back and looked at her, seeing longing, fear and innocence. That last part hit him like a ton of brinks. He tried to pull her away but she would not allow him to.

"No second thoughts... no regrets, Severus."

He closed his eyes. That breathless way she said his name would be his undoing.

"Listen to me, I want you more than anyone I've ever known. But there are a few things wrong here. One I'm a spy, two I'm your teacher... three I don't deserve your innocence."

"One, you are not a spy any longer. The war is over, get on with your life! Two, you're only my teacher for a few more weeks. And three, I want you. Don't you understand I never wanted anyone like this before? All the boys were not interested in me or me in them. You're who I want to be with, of my own free will."

"He- Hermione... I-I don't know what to say."

"Say yes! This is not a game anymore. I want you, more then anything in my life!"

He looked into her eyes and was amazed at the amount of emotion in them, the caring toward him. He knew he didn't deserve her, it was too good to be true. He kissed her deeply, feeling her sigh in his mouth.

There was no turning back, it was out of their control now.

Hermione left Snape's quarters a long time later. She was completely blown away, she couldn't remember a time she had been happier! Just the thought of her and Severus together made her heart flutter. No one had ever made her feel that way before.

That is when she ran into a few Slytherins, who decided to have some fun.

"So Mudblood, seduce our head of house yet?" asked Millicent Bulstrode.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Hermione confused.

"Oh come off it, the whole school knows about it. I hear the other teachers are in quite an uproar!" Pansy Parkinson said with a gleam in her eye, as if to say you don't stand a chance.

"Not to mention we might just lose our Potion Master if you keep this up Mudblood. So just keep away from Snape! Or you will have the whole of the Slytherin house on your back!" With that they both left her.

Snape may lose his job... why didn't that cross her mind! Numbly she walked back to the Gryffindor common room and was immediately accosted by Lavender and Parvati.

"So, how did it go?" they asked in unison. Hermione just walked past them. As they started laughing at her, anger rose up in Hermione to where she turned on them.

"No I didn't and I never will, but at least I didn't go telling the whole school when you slept with both Crabbe and Goyle at the same time!" she had the gratification to see the girl go pale, as the entire common room turned their attention on her.

Once she got into her room, she locked her door with several strong spells. She took out the small picture of her and Severus kissing. 'No,' she thought to herself. 'I care too much for him to lose his job. I'd rather be the laughing stock of school, than to have this ever happen.' Looking longingly at the photo she hid it deep inside her trunk, so no one would ever find it.

Snape was sitting in his private room, sighing deeply, he looked at the photo in his hands.

It was of him and Hermione together. She didn't know he took it and he knew he shouldn't have, but there was a deep fear that he would never be able to see her like this again, and he wanted to remember everything. He knew this was going to be a long end of term, and he prayed he would still have a job afterwards. Not that he really needed it anymore, but this place was like home... even so, this woman was worth the risk! After another deep sigh, he put the photo in the bottom drawer and locked it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: I want to thank Chainmailgirl, Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoon, mysticdarkraven, charmed piper, kiss-of-cuteness, magicwand, Dampilleta, yafit, Jade, Argalidax, SoulFlare, Aindel S. Druida, Snakecharmer, sweetytweety013, XxRoswellchicaxX, mysticalfairy-05, RandomReviewer, Ashes Kittyhawk, MoomAssassin13 and Porthos for the great reviews, we're happy this story is getting such a good response ;-)


	9. A visit to the kitchen

-SEDUCTION BY THE BOOK

CHAPTER 9: A visit to the kitchen

By: PITON

Hermione had been avoiding confronting everyone as much as she could. She didn't show up for breakfast or lunch and since it was Sunday, she made sure to disappear into her books, studying for the NEWTS in her own bedroom. Not only it kept her mind away from her troubles, but it was a good excuse to run away from all the questions.

She knew that eventually she would have to face them, but she was hoping she could come up with something to say. The truth was, she didn't know what to say. The whole school probably knew about the challenge by now and if word got out that she had actually won the challenge, Severus would be fired in a heartbeat.

Looking at the bigger picture, it was a wonder she could have cared to be part of such a silly game, and it didn't even matter anymore if the rest of the world called her a loser or made fun of her inability to get men's attention.

There was so much more than that and any humiliation in the world was a little price to pay for what she would have with Severus.

She suddenly realized this was indeed what it meant to be a Gryffindor and her decision was made. She was going to hold her head high and let them laugh if they wanted. Severus was worth that much.

She was brought back from her thoughts when Ginny, Ron and Harry knocked at her door some time after lunch. She knew that they probably would be worried when she didn't show up for meals, so it was inevitable, she might as well face them now. With a deep sigh she opened the door.

Ron burst into the room. "Well?"

"Well what?" she asked innocently.

"Are you going to explain what the bloody hell is this thing about seducing Snape?" his voice was getting louder and Harry squeezed his arm to shut him up.

"There's nothing to explain," she replied sitting back in her bed.

"Please tell me you didn't!" Ron hissed with a disgusted look on his face.

"I didn't," she answered with an amused smirk, but her eyes didn't show any amusement.

"Hermione, you're starting to sound like Snape, what did you really do?" Harry seemed truly concerned.

She looked at him for a while then turned to Ginny as if silently asking if she should let them know. Ginny shrugged and Hermione took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm going to tell you this because you are my best friends, but you have to promise that no matter what happens, nothing I say here can get out of that door." She waited until they all nodded, so she could proceed.

She told them everything that happened since she left for detention on Saturday morning, to her encounter with the Slytherins on her way back and her decision to forget the challenge to protect Snape.

Ron was pacing back and forth outraged, she saw him flinch when she mentioned kissing Snape and even though she didn't tell them the details, she made it clear that it led to more than a kiss. Ginny was enjoying everything until Hermione said she wasn't going to show the picture to anyone.

"But Hermione, you can't let Lavender and Parvati think they're better than you just to protect the greasy bat! He never cared about any of us!" Ginny said.

"Why on earth did you agree with that in the first place, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I can't believe you let them manipulate you into kissing that... that GIT!" Ron was yelling again.

"HAVEN'T YOU HEARD A WORD I SAID?" Hermione was now standing with her hands into fists, shaking slightly with anger.

The three of them froze at Hermione's sudden outburst. Once she started talking, it was like releasing years of frustration she didn't even think she had. She couldn't stop even if she wanted to.

"I could care less for what Lavender and Parvati think right now. I am not pretty, I am a bookworm and I am proud of it! I don't know what made me get into this mess in the first place, but thanks to it, I got to know what kind of man Severus Snape is, and I didn't kiss him because they manipulated me, I kissed him because I wanted to! And yes Ron, I didn't stop there, I went further and I did more in one afternoon than you ever did in your whole life, with your long list of girlfriends! And yes I enjoyed it and will to do it again!

"So I'm not going to let anyone interfere in my choices of who I sleep with. I am intelligent and old enough to decide it, none of you are my boyfriends to have a jealous fit. And no, I'm not showing anyone the picture, for I'm not about to let the man I love get sacked because of a foolish game! So if you are really my friends and you care about me as I care about you, you will respect my decision. Oh, and one more thing. If any of you say or do anything to harm Professor Snape, I'll hex you into oblivion!"

She took some time to regain her breathing and went out the door, slamming it behind her. The three remained in the room too shocked to say anything.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Snape had spent his Sunday grading papers and preparing the classes for Monday. He usually finished the whole thing by lunch time, being so organized made things a lot easier, but not today. His mind was somewhere else and in many instances, he found himself staring out the enchanted window of his office. Flashes of his 'encounter' with Hermione kept coming back and it was impossible to concentrate on his work.

By middle afternoon, he stacked the last parchment on top of the others and stood up, stretching his long arms. He had his eyes closed but he knew when the elf appeared in the room.

"Ah...Twanny, what have you got for me today?" he asked without looking at the elf.

"Twanny is having important news to Master Snape sir!" The elf's eyes were brighter than usual and she seemed very pleased with herself.

"All right, go on," he said while walking into his chambers.

"Harry Potter and the other one... " The elf was frowning to remember the name.

"Mr. Weasley?" Snape was paying her more attention now.

"Yes! and Miss Red is in Miss Fizzy's room. They wanted to know if the challenge is true..."

"What? Potter and Weasley were in her quarters?" He started his usual pacing. "How dare they... demanding explanations!"

"They aren't happy with Miss Fizzy, but she told them off!" The elf was smiling and Snape stared back at her in confusion.

"Explain," he said.

And the elf told him all about what went on in Hermione's room that afternoon.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione left her friends behind in her own bedroom, and headed straight for the kitchen. She remembered the way, Fred and George had showed her years earlier and it wasn't difficult to find it again.

She was feeling drained and hungry, but somehow relieved. She even felt lighter...

Upon reaching the kitchen, the house elves surrounded her, asking what she wanted to eat and trying to please her at any cost. She asked for a sandwich and some tea, and sat at the end of the long table. The elves who were so eager to please, had suddenly vanished and she wondered why they had left the kitchen deserted like that. She shrugged, it was a large kitchen, they should be somewhere she couldn't see.

She was almost done with her sandwich when she heard him.

"Hungry, Miss Granger?"

She turned around to see Severus standing behind her, doing something she had never seen before. He was smiling, and not only that, it reached his eyes!

"Severus... what are you doing here?" she whispered worried one of the elves was nearby.

Seeing her concern, he said, "Don't worry, I asked Twanny to keep them busy somewhere else."

"Twanny? You know the house elves by name?" she asked in disbelief.

"I know this elf... anyway, it's a long story which I intend to tell you in the near future." He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "There are more important things I want to tell you now."

She opened her mouth but he silenced her with a kiss, and after that she couldn't argue any longer. There was something about his kisses that made her legs give out.

"Is it true you are not showing the picture to Miss Brown and Miss Patil?" he asked softly to her ear.

"How do you know?" she pulled away to look at him.

"That's part of that long story," he answered with a smirk.

She looked at him suspiciously but decided not to press the subject.

"They told the entire school about the challenge and if I tell them what happened, you... I don't want you to lose your job," she said shyly.

"With the prospect of having you in my life, I think that would be worth it," he said in between kissing her neck. "But it was very noble... what you did."

With that he lifted her up and sat her on top of the table, kissing along her jaw line.

"Is it true that I am the man you love?" He looked at her intensely.

Her eyes grew wide and he knew she was going to ask him how he knew that. He immediately captured her lips again, this time the kissing her more demandingly and she welcomed it, kissing him back with the same intensity. She moved her head to see his face, he had a wicked grin and his eyes... there was so much desire and admiration in them that it was flattering she was the object of all those feelings.

"Well?" he asked.

"Yes, I love you Severus." She smiled and he brushed her lips with a light kiss.

"Would you really hex Potter for me?"

She tried to glare at him but he was busy nibbling her ear. "Are you spying on me Severus Snape?"

"Hmmm," he managed to reply while biting her neck, making her squeak and giggle.

He chuckled at her reaction and she kept stroking his hair, running her fingers in the silky strands. Her breath was starting to get hitched.

He pulled her to the center of the table, and smirking, he said in a low drawl, "Looks like I'm going to feast on you today."

She lifted one eyebrow in a very good 'Snape impression' and let their feelings take its course, enjoying the little time left they had, before going back to pretending they were nothing more than teacher and student.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione woke up that morning walking on clouds, but she was aware of the fact that she couldn't look too happy or it would raise suspicions. As she made her way to class, she wondered what Severus was planing to do to Lavender and Parvati. He said he was going to have a word with Ginny but couldn't give her any more details, for it was already late and he had to attend the staff meeting.

Her friends seemed to have gotten the message and were not touching the subject, they were even nicer. 'Probably afraid I'll snap at them again,' she thought with a smile.

Lavender and Parvati deserved whatever wicked thing that could come from Severus and Ginny's mind combined. She could almost pity them, but considering the taunts she had to endure from the Slytherins and the harsh looks from the other teachers, it was hard to feel any compassion.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The door slammed open and Snape burst into the classroom in his most dramatic entrance. The 6th years Gryffindor/Slytherins fell into complete silence. Already used to Snape's moods, the students knew that the more dramatic the entrance, the worse his temper would be.

He started the class by giving them instructions for the day's potion and walked around, inspecting their work

Snape usually picked on Ginny no more than he did everyone else. He had Colin Creevey to torture and for her it was usually 'peaceful', as much as a Snape's class could be.

Not this time.

For some reason, he kept hovering behind Ginny's back and catching every little thing she did wrong, yelling at her in the most vicious way he could. At some point Snape lightly kicked the stool she was sitting, causing her to drop three porcupine quills to the cauldron, instead of two. The potion immediately changed from the expected dark green to bright orange, boiling over and melting the cauldron in instants.

"Miss Weasley!" He towered over her. "What is wrong with you today? Has your brother's incompetence finally rubbed on you?"

Some Slytherins snickered and she felt her Weasley's temper going to her head.

"But I didn't do anything wrong and you know it, you did it on purpose!" she blurted out.

"That will be 20 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher and 20 for sheer incompetence," he said turning to go to his desk. Then turning back to her, he said in a soft dangerous voice, "Oh and detention in my office, tonight at 7 O'clock."

Ginny was glaring daggers at Snape's back, as he retreated to his desk. Little did she know the smug smile he had in his face.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: Thanks to mysticdarkraven, Evil Duckie of BlackLagoon, Dark-M-Fairy, Chainmailgrl, Ashes Kittyhawk, Intelligent Witch, Erykine, Willy, sweetytweety013, Aindel S. Druida(hmm one's idea of cheesy may differ), Ben's Little Mickey, XxRoswellchicaxX, magicwand, Porthos, mysticalfairy-05, The great Green Leaf of Peril, Natsuyori, charmed piper, Nancy Capulet, danic-weatherby and Cumor for the wonderful reviews ;-)


	10. Plotting

-SEDUCTION BY THE BOOK

CHAPTER 10: Plotting

By: Perselus

When 7 O'Clock rolled around, Ginny Weasley was standing in front of Snape's office door, not yet knocking. To say she was beyond livid was an understatement. Ron and Harry didn't help matters by getting angry at her for losing forty points.

What was up with Snape? If getting laid makes him this unbearable, they need to make sure this doesn't happen again!

She knocked on the door.

"Enter," came the voice from the other side of the door.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she opened the door to his office. She looked around the room and noticed that Snape wasn't sitting at his desk grading papers. He was instead, sitting in a comfortable chair before a pleasant fire.

The thing that almost made her faint was the look he had on his face. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't smirking or sneering, he looked calm and... well, almost approachable.

"Ah Miss Weasley, on time I see," he said as he put down the book he was reading.

"Uh, y-yes sir, you said 7 O'Clock." Ginny couldn't keep the small stutter out of her voice. There just was something not quite right going on.

"Have a seat, Miss Weasley." He pointed at another chair by the fire. "We have some business to discuss."

Ginny sat down gingerly on the chair, ready to bolt just in case something went wrong. She didn't know what to think; Snape was looking at her as if sizing her up; she had been under his scrutiny before but never like this. There was something there, just underneath the surface, and quite frankly it was scaring her. Then the thought hit her, could he really care for Hermione?

"If you say so sir," she replied.

"I am aware that you have the full information of the events of last evening. I am also aware for quite sometime that you have been helping Miss Granger with this little challenge." His deep dark eyes locked with her bright brown ones.

Her eyes didn't hold the intensity and hunger for knowledge that Hermione's did, but they didn't hold the vacant look that most Weasley's possess. There was hope for the Weasley's bloodline after all, but of course, he would never tell her that.

"Um... yes sir." She braced herself. Ok this was it, she was going to get ripped apart verbally by the greasy git.

"And what is this about a plot for revenge?"

"Well sir," she swallowed hard not sure what to say.

His eyes demanded the truth, so that was what she decided to give him. Lifting her head, she looked at him straight in the eye; her voice void of shame. "I want them to pay for what they have been doing to Hermione all these years. They're bitter, jealous old betties."

"Indeed," he said with an evil smirk.

Ok, now Ginny was getting a bit frightened.

"And what were you planning on doing to them, to get said revenge?" he asked.

"Well sir, I was going to petrify them, then transfigure their clothes into slinky satin lingerie. Then I would levitate them to the boys' shower room, making sure Colin was there with his camera to document the incident accordingly." She gave him a wry smile. "They already have, shall we say... questionable reputations. I'm just planning on making it unquestionable."

"Well Miss Weasley, now I know why you were NOT put into Slytherin house," he said the same snide comment he usually makes. "That would not be the revenge I would have chosen."

"Really sir?" She swallowed again and decided to take a chance. "And what would You have chosen to do, if the revenge was up to you, sir?"

Ginny almost fell out of her seat when he smiled... yes, smiled at her! Not a full blown charming smile but a small, almost evil smile, one that actually did reach his eyes for once.

"I will tell you what, Miss Weasley, I will not only share my ideas of revenge but I will help you and Miss Granger carry them out."

"What do we have to do?" she asked almost afraid to believe what she was hearing.

"Tell me, what do they hold most highly than anything else?"

"Hmm," Ginny thought about the two Gryffindor girls. "Their wardrobe is one, having to have boyfriends is another. They're pretty vain and petty"

"Exactly, Miss Weasley and what we will do is get them where it hurts..." he said pausing a moment before saying in a dangerous voice, "Their egos."

There was a wicked gleam in his eyes and Ginny knew she had just an evil tint of her own.

Ginny stayed for just over an hour. She and the dreaded Potions Master, planning controlled mayhem. Surprisingly enough, her respect for the complex and calculating mind of the professor, rose by leaps and bounds. He could teach the twins a few things about being devious!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Professor McGonagall was just finishing up teaching her seventh years, why NOT to transfigure Muggle electronics. Since electronics can not work within the confines of Hogwarts, she had to make due with explanations.

"We do not know every side affect that they can cause. Technology is complex and for the few unlucky ones who have tried it, recreated it instantly. One case in particular, was a wizard that was visiting a Squib friend in the Muggle world and saw what was called a microwave. For those of you who do not know what that is, it's a machine that cooks meals in minutes, by thermal waves. These thermal waves can be deadly if not contained by the machine, and left to go unchecked."

Hanna, a Hufflepuff raised her hand. "Why do Muggle's have such devices if they're so dangerous?" she asked when McGonagall nodded for her to speak.

"That I can not answer, for some Muggle things are still a mystery to me, but I can tell you that the Ministry had a hard time controlling the highly unchecked thermal creature the wizard created."

"What and why did he transfigure it?" asked Markus, another Hufflepuff.

"Well, he didn't know what it was. All he knew was that some creature was eating his friend's supper. This wizard wasn't the brightest star in the heavens but this misunderstanding was quickly rectified and both the wizard and the squib were put into St. Mungo's, until all the thermal contamination was gone. Well, that's it for today, class dismissed."

She looked over at the young witch she so desperately wanted to talk to. All this talk about this challenge has gotten the staff into an uproar. She wanted to talk to the girl before making any dissensions herself.

"Miss Granger, can I have a word please," she said before the girl could leave her classroom.

"Yes ma'm." She exchanged looks with Harry, they both knew what she wanted to talk about. Harry indicated that he would wait for her outside so they could go to lunch together. He knew she was having a rough time dealing with all the whispers.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the girl, who was staring at her feet. "Forgive me for prying, but I must know what all these rumors are about... is there any truth to them?" Hermione looked up at her teacher and mentor, and looking at her in the eye, she lied to her for the first time in seven years.

"Yes and no Professor, Lavender and Parvati conned me into this challenge. When I took it up, they didn't say who I had to seduce, so yes the challenge was true. In defense to Professor Snape, he took nothing of it and I had little courage to even try!

"It was stupid and should have never gotten even past conversation." She sighed heavily. "But my pride got in the way. I couldn't back down. Not with them harassing me for so long. Then I stopped and realized what it looked like, that he could lose his job over this. So I put a stop to it, I would rather be humiliated than to have that happen. So to answer your questions, yes there WAS a challenge that is no longer there and NO nothing happened between us... As if Professor Snape would ever let that happen!"

McGonagall looked at the girl. Yes that did make sense and it spoke a lot for her courage to stop such a thing, once realizing the consequences. But there seemed to be more there, something the girl wasn't saying. She decided to push just a bit more.

"Miss Granger, Hermione..." she said softly. "There seemed to be something in your voice that I can't quite place. It would be anger, or shame, or something else... tell me, why did you even try?"

Hermione was shocked. She looked up into her teacher's eyes and saw what she was thinking, it was a perfect excuse, and it would not be quite lying.

"As crazy as it sounds," Hermione whispered just in case someone else was listening. "I respected him for years and I guess... I-I like him." Hermione had the grace to blush.

"Oh!" was all she could verbally say for the moment, though her mind was spinning a mile a minute. 'Perhaps Albus was right, perhaps they did belong together... just not during her time at school'.

"Very well Miss Granger, you are dismissed for lunch." She watched the girl walk out into the hall and heard the soft murmuring of Mr. Potter, who had waited for her. She quickly scribbled out a note and headed to lunch herself.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: From the website 'How things work, Microwaves...'

"Microwaves effectively heat food or tissue 

So when I have McGonagall say that they use thermal waves, sounded better than having to explain microwaves to young wizards who were not Muggle born.

Thanks to: fan-rei, charmed piper, Aindel S. Druida, mysticdarkraven, Porthos, magicwand, Chainmailgirl, Dark-M-Fairy, momsangel, mysticalfairy-05 and sinj for the great reviews!


	11. Potions and Parties

-SEDUCTION BY THE BOOK

CHAPTER 11: Potions and Parties

By: PITON

Weeks had gone by and things were pretty much the same. The teasing from all students hadn't ceased, but it didn't bother Hermione; she had a lot in her mind. The NEWTs were drawing near, and immersed in her studies, she barely had time to pay attention to the world around her.

She missed Severus terribly though. It was too risky to meet him under the constant vigilance of Professor McGonagall, so she had to be content with what little she could get: the occasional glance in class, sometimes even a discreet brush of their fingers while he was inspecting her potion or the lingering eye contact at the end of class, when she had to leave her bottled potion on his desk.

On a Friday night, at the Great Hall, she noticed Severus eyes held a different glint that made her wonder what he was up to.

Her question was answered later that night when she was awakened by someone knocking repeatedly at her door. It took her a while to figure out what was happening and she lazily made her way to open it.

As if appearing out of nowhere, Ginny's head entered the room without being invited. "Get yourself dressed, we have a lot to do." She took down the Invisibility cloak, revealing the rest of her body.

Hermione blinked. "Am I missing something? Do you realize what time it is?"

"There's no time for explanations now, we'll fill you in when we get there," said Ginny looking at Hermione's closet and grabbing a pair of jeans with a white T-shirt. "Here, wear this, it's gonna be a long night and you need to be comfortable."

"What on earth are you talking about, Ginny? Besides, we can't just go out after curfew!"

"Professor Snape needs our help on a little project and we have to get to his office while everyone is asleep. You don't want to be seen, do you?" Ginny asked.

Hermione remembered the revenge plot and it all became clear. Deciding to see what they were up to, she put her clothes on and covering both of them with the cloak, they left her bedroom and went straight to the dungeons.

Ginny knocked at his office's door matter-of-factly, which made Hermione realize how at ease Ginny had become around Severus.

"Enter," his voice yelled.

Both girls entered the room and found Snape sitting behind his desk with an inscrutable expression on his face.

"What's going on, Severus?" Hermione asked.

He lifted one eyebrow and walked up to greet her. He gave Hermione a light kiss that made Ginny shiver and shake her head in disgust.

"I'll explain everything to you in my lab." He waved his hand and both girls followed him to his private lab.

Snape looked at Ginny and asked, "Did you bring what I asked, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny nodded and placed her bag on the table. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she saw Ginny reveal Lavender and Parvati's favorite shampoo concoctions and skin lotion.

"What are you planning to do exactly?" Hermione asked .

"We are going to make a potion and mix inside their shampoo and skin cream," Ginny grinned. "In fact you are, my part is done for now, I stole it, now you work on it."

"Actually Miss Weasley, I have one more thing for you to do," he said placing four empty bottles close to the ones Ginny had stolen, and tapped his wand on each of them. The bottles transfigured into the exact same shape and appearance of the real ones. "Take these back and replace them, they are not supposed to suspect that something is wrong with their beauty products or our plan will fail. When we're done with the potion, all you have to do is exchange them again."

"Yes sir." Ginny nodded and promptly put the bottles inside her bag. With a wave she left Snape and Hermione to work.

Snape waited until he heard the door to his office close behind Ginny and hugged Hermione from behind, startling her out of her own thoughts.

"What's on your mind, Hermione?" he whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure this is not going to make you lose your job, Severus, I don't want you to..." she was interrupted by him turning her around to face him and kissing her lips.

"Did you forget I'm a Slytherin? My plans are well thought of and they always work on my behalf," he said in that soft dangerous voice, that always gave her goose bumps.

She sighed and giving in, she pointed at the ingredients on the table. "Ok then, what are we working on?"

"It's a variation of the Polyjuice Potion, not very known, you won't find it in many books, but it takes a lot longer to wear out. In the last stage of preparation, a transfiguration spell has to be added to it," he said as he set the cauldron in place.

"I always thought you hated potions that use wand magic in it," she said. "And I never heard of this potion before... it must be terribly difficult."

"I still don't care much about using wands in potions but in this case it's necessary. As for it being difficult, I don't think that's a problem for you." He smirked.

They went to work and it took them all night to chop, grind and mix the ingredients. They had to stir three times, counter-clockwise, every half hour. By early morning, the potion looked perfect in color and consistence.

Snape looked pleased at the thick transparent-grey mixture. "Perfect, now all we need is to perform the spell."

He took his wand. "The spell has to be cast by two people, just repeat everything I say."

Both of them cast the spell, waving their wands together. The potion turned completely transparent and Severus turned the flame down so it would simmer for an entire week.

"It will be ready on the evening before your graduation. If everything goes as planned, Miss Weasley will be able to replace the shampoo and cream before Miss Brown and Miss Patil return from dinner," he said moving slowly toward her.

"It's a brilliant plan," she said hugging his waist. "But what exactly is going to happen to them, once they use the shampoo and skin cream?"

He looked at her debating whether to tell her or not. "That part was Miss Weasley's idea, I have to commend to her, she's almost as good as a Slytherin," he said earning a piercing glare from her. "But I won't tell you, I want it to be a surprise, think of it as a graduation present to you."

"You are truly evil," she joked, causing him to laugh in such a relaxing way, that she mused at how she would have to get used to that. Severus Snape laughing... even if it was an evil laugh, it was still unusual.

"I would do something a lot worse, if I wasn't a Professor and didn't have a responsibility with the students. This is harmless humiliation, it will wear off in a week or two," he added.

"What if they refuse to leave their dormitory after they see what happened to them?" she asked.

"I thought of that too, and that's why the potion will only take effect once they enter the Great Hall."

"I'm glad I'm on your side, I know better than to cross you," she said smirking.

"You're a smart girl," he answered before kissing her passionately.

She returned the kiss with similar passion and slid her hands inside his frock coat, pulling his shirt off his pants. Her hands came into contact with the smooth skin of his back, making him groan to her lips. He tried to pull her T-shirt off with one hand and got too impatient to wait any longer. Grabbing his wand, he muttered a divesting spell and both melted into each other, giving into passion.

Later that morning, when the first rays of sunshine touched his enchanted window; they sat there together on the floor of his private lab, quietly enjoying their closeness. He searched her eyes and before he could even realize, he whispered, "I love you."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After sneaking back to her quarters, Hermione slept all morning, waking up just before lunch. Her mood had improved wonders after her night working with Severus, not only she was able to spend some time with him, but she couldn't wait to see the results of their hard work, wiping off the smiles of Lavender and Parvati's faces.

Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat in her usual place, to be joined soon after by Ginny along with Harry and Ron.

"So.... is everything all right?" Ginny asked her, trying not to disclose too much in front of the boys.

"Just perfect," Hermione said smiling.

Ron and Harry exchanged suspicious looks. "What the hell are you...?" Ron started to say as Lavender cut in.

"Have you got your dates already?" Lavender couldn't hide her satisfaction as she saw their question-mark faces.

"Dates?" Harry asked getting the uneasy flashback of the last time he needed to get a date in their fourth year.

"Oh... so you don't know?" It's outside, near the door, they just put up the announcement for the Graduation party.

"Why Hermione, I thought you knew, being Head Girl and all. The Prefects have known about the party for some months now. It's all my sister talks about," said Parvati whose sister was Ravenclaw's Prefect.

Everyone turned to Hermione expecting an explanation.

With the whole mess of the challenge, NEWTs and Severus, it was enough to make her completely forget about the bloody party.

"They decided to add a party to the Graduation ceremony this year, as a celebration for the downfall of Voldemort." She rolled her eyes. "Oh get over it Ron, he's dead!" she said as he flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"Oh and only now you tell us about this?" Harry asked.

"I had too much on my mind," she replied apologetically.

"We can understand that, it must be really difficult for you, being rejected can do that to a person," Lavender spoke in a sweet tone that reminded Hermione of Umbridge. "Not that I ever had that problem... "

Parvati couldn't hold any longer and burst out laughing, leaving with Lavender to sit with the rest of the Gryffindor girls, who were excitedly talking about the party.

"Hey Granger, have you asked Professor Snape to be your date yet?" yelled Millicent from the Slytherin table.

"If he wants to look at something ugly, he doesn't need to date you, he only needs a mirror!" yelled Padma from the Ravenclaw table, winking at her sister.

The little crowd that was occupying the Great Hall broke out in laughter and Hermione blushed furiously, but not from shame. It was rage.

"If not even Professor Snape wants her, who will?" Hermione heard Lavender saying.

She had her hand over her wand and was glad that some of the professors were arriving for lunch, or she would ruin their plan by hexing Lavender and Parvati so severely that there wouldn't be anything left for them to use the potion on.

Harry and Ron were also ready to hex everyone in sight, but Ginny held them both down. "Don't. We're having the last laugh, trust me."

The boys looked questionably at Hermione, who nodded in agreement. They sat quietly and as all the staff arrived, everyone eventually went back to their own lives.

Hermione suddenly grinned wickedly as a thought hit her.

Ginny frowned. "What is it, Hermione?"

"I just remembered something... It's a tradition at Hogwarts that at the moment all seventh years walk inside the Great Hall for the Graduation ceremony, the doors are magically sealed and only open after it's over," she said.

"So, what's so funny about it?" Harry asked.

"They won't be able to leave!" Ginny realized and both girls fell into a fit of giggles.

Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged and continued to eat his dinner.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The week passed faster than she could hope for. They had finished the NEWTs on Thursday, and Saturday they would have the Graduation ceremony, followed by the party only for the seventh years and their dates. Ginny and Luna were going as Harry and Ron's dates and Hermione wasn't sure what was more exciting for Ginny, the party or being present to see the results of her mischievous plan.

Hermione had no date, why would she? If she couldn't go with Severus, she would rather face it alone. Besides, after the ceremony, she would officially cease to be a Hogwarts' student, therefore Severus would no longer be her Professor.

At the night before the Graduation, Hermione and Ginny finished their dinner faster than everyone and ran to the Dungeons to meet Severus and mix the potion into the girls' beauty products. After making sure they looked and smelled the same, Ginny quickly left the dungeons to replace them before the girls got back to the dormitory.

Severus asked Hermione to stay behind, for he needed to talk about something. She noticed he looked somewhat nervous but couldn't be sure, she had never seen him like that before. He motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs before the fire and proceeded to sit in front of her.

"Hermione... after the Graduation ceremony tomorrow night, we won't be teacher and student any longer." He paused and she nodded.

He looked paler than usual. "Are you all right, Severus? You look ill..."

"I'm fine woman!" he snapped and seeing her hurt look, he ran his hand through his hair in a gesture of impatience. "I'm sorry... gods I am terrible at this sort of thing!"

"You're starting to scare me, what is it?" Her own insecurities were taking over and she was wondering if he had come to regret their relationship.

"I... that is, you..." he sighed. "Would you like me to be your date for the party?"

There was a pause and then she chuckled. "Is that all? I thought you were going to say something bad!"

"That's not all," he said staring at her, in a deadly serious expression.

She said nothing this time, just looked back at him, feeling a tug in her stomach.

He waved his hand and a small black box flew to him. He carefully opened it to reveal a platinum ring with a ruby surrounded by tiny diamonds. Hermione caught her breath as she realized what was happening.

"Will you marry me, Hermione?"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: First I want to thank Shauna for beta-ing.The idea of the Great Hall's door sealing shut at the Graduation Ceremony was taken from the wonderful story called "Taking Flight" by Caya.( if you haven't read it, go read now, it's worth it!)

We want to Thank mysticalfairy-05, mysticdarkraven, Natsuyori, Aindel S. Druida, differentsoks2004, charmed piper, fan-rei, Vickie211, Chainmailgrl, sweetytweety013, Madelynn Rae, Grand-Illusion, cdkobasiuk, Willy, sesshyluver03, SmiCharmed, Cassandra, Luna Gypsy and Cumor for reading and reviewing, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and next one, you'll finally find out what's going to happen to Lavender and Parvati! YAY!


	12. Revenge!

-SEDUCTION BY THE BOOK

CHAPTER 12: Revenge!

By: Perselus

Hermione, as usual, didn't take too long getting ready for the ceremony. She was thinking about making more of that hair potion but thought better of it; she really didn't want to overdo it.

She was wearing a beautiful new robe of ivory satin and had her hair done up with small pearls woven through it. She didn't look as good as she did in their fourth year at the Yule Ball, but she did look classy and it fit the occasion.

The ring she wore on her left hand sparkled with a glow that matched her eyes. Looking at the ring she remembered Severus nervously offering it to her. She had thrown her arms around his neck and cried with joy.

He was quite startled and misunderstood her tears. He almost apologized, but she kissed him passionately and yelled 'yes' repeatedly between kisses, until he captured her lips and all verbal communication was ceased.

She made her way to the Gryffindor common room where Ginny was waiting for her to arrive. Harry and Ron had not yet come down from their dorm room.

"Wow Ginny you look great!" said Hermione, as Ginny did an over exaggerated model turn and smiled at her friend. Ginny was wearing a close fitting robe, the color of soft pale rose with gold and red embroidery of tiny Gryffindor lions lining the bottom. Her hair ran down her back in brassy waves, brushed to a blinding shine.

"Showing your true colors, are you?" asked Harry as he and Ron came down the step into the common room.

"Of course, can't let an opportunity go by, now can I?" she replied smiling up at him. "You look dashing!"

Harry blushed, matching the color of his Gryffindor robes. Harry and Ron decided to go with the Quibich look. Red and gold robes styled with a more sporty look.

"Can we go now?" Ron asked. "I want to get this over with and Lavender will meet us there."

"I thought you were going with Luna?" Harry asked as he opened the door for the girls.

"I was, but Lavender asked me at the last minute and I told Luna I had already said yes to someone else," he answered matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe you ditched Luna for Lavender!" said Hermione indignant.

Ron just shrugged sheepishly in reply.

"How can you go with Lavender even after her being with Crabbe and Goyle YUCK!" Ginny said making a horrid face.

"She said she overdid things telling you guys; she said she didn't want to sound boring," replied Ron. Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances as if to say, 'Yeah right!'

"Why isn't she coming with us now anyway?" Harry asked.

"Lavender and Parvati want to make their last grand entrance. I guess they have something planned." He shrugged and followed them out the door, missing the evilly gleeful look Ginny and Hermione shared. Harry didn't, and he could only wonder what those two were up to. He knew they wanted to get the girls back for what they did to Hermione and even he wasn't too happy with them over that incident himself.

They walked into the Great Hall and were amazed at what they saw. The room was done up in red, gold, green, silver, blue and yellow. Small tables were placed around the room with room for six people at each table or three couples. Where the teachers usually sat, it was done up with a row of chairs; some of the teachers were already sitting down, others were mulling around the room, talking to each other and a student or two.

Hermione looked around for Snape but could not see him. They sat down at one of the tables and watched everyone moving around looking for seats. Dinner had been over an hour earlier, and only the graduates and their dates were allowed in the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall came up to their table and spoke with Hermione, "Ready for your Graduation speech, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Good, now come up to the platform, we are almost ready."

Hermione left with Professor McGonagall as Ron turned to Harry. "Didn't Hermione say she had a date tonight?"

"Yes she did," said Harry looking around.

"Then where is he? I kinda wanted to know who invited her, but she wouldn't say who."

"Ginny, do you know anything about it?" Harry asked his date.

"Nope, not a thing."

"Ginny!" Ron and Harry both cried at once. They knew she wasn't telling them, and she knew!

"Don't worry guys, you will find out soon enough," she said with a secret smile.

The lights started to dim and the doors were closing when two girls came through the doors. The doors closed and a light shown over the two girls, when the light dimmed the room gasped in shock!

Hermione was standing on the platform and could see everything from were she stood. She looked in amazement at the two girls who walked with there heads held high not looking at one another but knowing they were the center of attention. Hermione looked over to where Snape was sitting; she could see he was trying not to break into a grin, but his smirk was a bit strained. All and all, he looked quite pleased at the outcome.

All around the room people stepped out of their way making a pathway for them all the way up to the platform. The two girls finally looked at each other in satisfaction, only to let out a loud and horrid scream in perfect unison.

Lavender's hair was bright neon orange, falling in greasy strands over her gray, slimy skin, while her hands looked dry and cracked. Also, her nose seemed to have grown to an alarming size.

Parvati's hair was pure white, spread around like a bushy mess of cotton, her skin was scaly green, like a lizard's. It was hard to say what looked worse on her face, the disturbingly bulging eyes or her drawn back lips.

It was too much, Hermione couldn't help it and started to laugh silently. Some of the teachers had a look of concern and outrage, but she could tell they were also trying to contain an amused laugh on the absurdity of the scene. Everyone lost it totally when a female voice busted up into hysterical laughter. Hermione could swear it was Ginny's voice.

Both Lavender and Parvati were in panic and tried to make a run for it, only to find them barded and warded, realizing they were stuck in a room full of people, laughing loudly at them. They turned around only to find Snape blocking their way.

"This is what happens to meddling little chits who dare to mess with my life," he whispered in his low and threatening voice. "You both should be grateful this 'may' be all I will do." And with that he turned quickly his robes flowing behind him, as he made his way to the platform where the other teachers were sitting.

The two girls noticed the emphasis on the word 'may' but were glad Dumbledore was there and he would never hurt them when Dumbledore was there. That's when a thought hit Lavender.

"We won't be students after this, he could really do damage to our future..." The two hideous girls looked at each other and started to cry.

'All and all,' thought Snape. 'This is becoming a rather interesting night and it hasn't even started yet!'

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews to Kytice. Kate, sesshyluver03, mysticdarkraven, fan-rei, Ashley, jewelwhisper, Dark-M-Fairy, charmed piper, Ashley, sweetytweety013, Lightening-Mage-Betrayel, Drunken Landord, Aindel S. Druida, droxy, jean jelly bean, Rumoe Goddess, Silent Cobra, mysticalfairy-05, Tinie16791, Intelligent Witch, sinj, Dragonsdaughter1, Chainmailgrl, Jessica, Beatleluver91, Anna, Zachere (I'm not sure how Hermione can be compared with Britney Spears in any part of this fic), MonkeyGurl, cassandra, amie, Britney, and Ann( The reason we don't have more steamy scenes in this story, it's because fanfictionnet doesn't allow it as rated R, it will fall in the NC-17 category. Since they don't have it, we just thought it would be better to keep it PG-13. If you're interested in reading the uncensored version of this story, you can find it at the site Ashwinder and Adulfanfiction. The previous chapters contain a little more of these scenes)

Next chapter is the last, followed by an epilogue!


	13. I am the Lizards' King, I can do anythin...

SEDUCTION BY THE BOOK

CHAPTER 13: I'm the Lizards' King, I can do anything!

By: PITON

Hermione patiently waited for the problem to be 'solved', so she could start her speech. She was actually having a lot of fun just watching the whole scene develop in front of her. The Headmaster had silenced the uproar that had taken over the Great Hall, but she could still hear laughter here and there, especially from the Slytherins. Malfoy, Pansy and Millicent could barely contain themselves.

For once the laughter wasn't aimed at her or Severus. 'It's interesting how the tables can turn so easily,' she thought.

Professor McGonagall who was probably the only one appalled by the whole thing, approached Severus to ask what had he said to the girls to make them start crying like that. It was hard to hold back the laughter when he deliberately played innocent.

"I merely said that they couldn't leave, for the doors were sealed until the end of the Ceremony. Then of course, I asked them if they knew who could possibly have done such a thing," he said in a calm and collected voice.

His calmness seemed to annoy McGonagall even more. "Well?"

"Well what?" Severus asked.

"What did they say, Severus!" Her nose was flaring and her lips had disappeared into a thin line.

"Ah yes... they were babbling incoherently, I suppose it's the shock..."

McGonagall didn't wait to hear another word and took matters on her own hands. The girls were her responsibility and as Head of House she had to sort this thing before the start of the Ceremony. Many of the teachers went along to offer their help or suggestions on how to help the Gryffindor girls.

Many counter-curses later, the girls still looked the same but no matter how much they were asked about who would have reasons to hex them, they would only shake their heads and occasionally shoot fearful looks toward the teachers' seats.

Hermione noticed Dumbledore's eyes weren't twinkling as usual and his expression was unfathomable when he looked at her and Severus. He knew! But fortunately, he couldn't prove a thing and that was the beauty of it. Severus lived up to his House's expectations when he schemed everything so cunningly, making it clear nobody should ever mess with a Slytherin.

Lavender and Parvati resignedly took their seats next to their dates for the ball and Hermione almost lost it again as she saw Ron's face when Lavender sat beside him. 'Serves him right for ditching Luna,' she thought.

After the room quieted down and McGonagall nodded for Hermione to proceed, she cleared her throat and performed the Sonorus charm on herself, placing her speech parchment on the podium in front of her. It was unusual to have Graduation in England; she knew that in Muggle England, they only graduated from College, not High School. But in the Wizarding world, it was tradition to have a separate leaving ceremony for the seventh years. This year they would have a party following the ceremony.

She looked over to her fellow seventh years and felt a little flutter of butterfly wings in her stomach. All eyes were on her, some expectantly on the words of wisdom she was supposed to bestow upon them, and others probably waiting for her to commit a mistake or make a fool of herself.

For the first time that night, it sank in that she alone, was suppose to send all these students to the rest of their lives with her words in mind. Well, a part of them at least, would retain something of what would be said here. 'Some of them will wish to forget my words and everything about this night,' she thought as she saw the hateful glares coming from the Lizard girls.

With a deep breath, she started, "This is probably the most difficult essay I had ever to work on: My Graduation speech."

Some laughs were heard throughout the room.

"It must be amusing or even a little bit scary to think that Miss know-it-all, who always went out of her way to learn everything and prove herself, could find anything difficult or challenging." She heard a light snort behind her when she referred to herself as 'know-it-all' and knew exactly who it was.

"Of course, I'm trying to sound as modest as my ego will allow me," she added and this time the laughs were louder, making her a little bit more relaxed. "It is even, I dare say, unsettling to see things that were a constant in our lives, change and take us by surprise.

"Why do we feel this way? When the ordinary things simply cease to be and it's almost as though the ground has magically vanished from under our feet." She paused a moment, seeing they could relate to her words more than she had previously thought.

"That's because we realize that we have lost control, and from then on, nothing is safe or stable anymore. The reality is that not I nor any of you have any idea of what the future holds. I can honestly say that we hold the exact same knowledge, apart from how much we have made on our N.E.W.T.s or what University has accepted us. For once in our lives we are equal, despite the differences of culture, blood or financial status. Sure, we may have an idea, a set of goals we wish to achieve, but we don't really know where the path we choose will ultimately lead us.

"That's perhaps the most challenging and difficult task of all! And so, I stand here tonight, as clueless and afraid as any of you may be." At this moment she lifted her hand to tuck a stray curl behind her ear and the stone on her finger shone brightly with the reflection of the many floating candles above their heads.

There was a buzz of gasps and voices that were quickly silenced by a wave of the Headmaster's hand.

She hid her hand instinctively and continued, "But one thing I can say for sure we will always carry with us, one thing that will indeed remain a constant in our lives is everything we've learned, not only from our teachers, but from our friends and from these seven years of wonderful life experiences. This might not enable us to view the future, but it will help us in our choices and who we'll eventually become.

"There is no promise that if you hold on to those things, your future will be brilliant; however, I am certain these will base and support you along the way."

As Hermione said the last words in her speech, she was welcomed by an excited ovation. She looked back at Severus who discreetly nodded in approval and feeling a lot lighter, she thanked everyone and stepped down to go back to her table.

Everyone was cheering Hermione as she went back to her seat, everyone except the Lizard girls. Ginny hugged her and couldn't hide her excitement with the events of the night.

"I wish my graduation can be this good," Ginny said with a grin.

"Unless you and Severus plot against any other student, I don't see any way of it getting better than this," Hermione answered smugly.

"Oh, so we're on first name basis, are we?" Ginny smirked.

"I wouldn't say 'we'. As much as Severus has come to an agreement with you, I doubt he would allow you to call him that."

"You know what I mean, Hermione!" Ginny said looking at her ring. "You raised a lot of questions, shining that stone in our faces."

"Did I? I guess their questions will be answered very soon," Hermione answered when Dumbledore stood and announced their certificates would be given as Professor McGonagall called their names.

Everything went perfectly well, with every student getting their certificates and returning to their seats. The high point was when Lavender and then Parvati were called. Much of the mocking and laughter returned, driving McGonagall, who was trying to inflict some discipline on what was left of the Ceremony, mad. Even the students who usually feared the Transfigurations Professor didn't mind her glares that much. What could she possibly do in their last day?

Finally it was time for the Ball and with a swish of Dumbledore's wand, music began to play from an unknown source. The students eventually joined their dates and started to dance. Ron, on the other hand, was barely seen when the Ball started. She remembered seeing a flash of red hair rushing past her and every time she tried to talk to him, he would disappear quickly. He and Seamus who was Parvati's date, seemed to be having the same problem being spotted while the slimy girls eagerly tried to talk to them. This would surely be an unforgettable night for them too.

A group of girls was gathering curiously around Hermione, admiring her enormous ring and inquiring if it was really an engagement ring. The Head Girl didn't see why she should deny it and felt a thrill to see everyone's faces when revealing she was indeed engaged, but all the while trying to avoid the questions of who he was.

The truth was, all she wanted was to find Severus and talk to him, but when she looked upon the dais, she couldn't see him anywhere and wondered if he thought it wasn't a good idea to be her date tonight.

"Where's your date Mudblood?" Malfoy's voice reached her ears.

"Or better yet, where's your fiance?" asked Pansy, who was holding Malfoy's arm.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ginny cut in, towering over Pansy.

Hermione had to hold Harry's robes, to keep him from hexing Malfoy. She knew neither boy had anything to lose now and would probably hex each other to death if no one stopped them.

"Maybe it's Snape! Oh wait, it can't be, he rejected you!" Millicent added as the group of Slytherins and other curious students gathered around her. "Is that ring real anyway?"

The two Lizard girls forgetting all about Snape's threat earlier, interrupted the conversation.

"We may be the ugliest girls tonight Hermione, but you sure lost the bet!" said Lavender pushing her orange neon hair off her slimy face.

"Are you sure that makes you feel better, Lizard face?" Hermione asked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, at least our ugliness is not permanent," Parvati added. "We can't say that about you, can we?

Hermione barely had time to answer when a silky voice answered before her, "I wouldn't be so sure, Miss Patil."

Silence fell upon the group. From behind the little crowd, Snape slowly made his way over to Hermione, leaving everyone speechless as he took her hand and pulled her to him. Their eyes met and Snape smirked, lifting an eyebrow at her. She knew he was encouraging her to ignore them, and so she did. He lifted one long finger and trailed her jaw line ever so slowly, seductively staring at her. His hand stopped just under her chin and cupped her face gently, bending down to capture her lips. She heard some gasps and disgusted reactions from their audience, but could care less. Their kiss intensified and she lost herself in a mix of many overwhelming feelings.

Breaking off the kiss, Severus eyes searched through the staring faces in the crowd, daring them to say or do anything. Finally, his eyes lingered on Lavender and Parvati, who flinched, exposing their fear of being cursed by the Head of Slytherin.

"I believe this meets with the rules of your little challenge, doesn't it?" Severus said, gracefully leading Hermione to the dance floor. She followed silently with a smile on her face.

Soon enough they were the only couple dancing. Hermione glanced around her and all the rest of the occupants of the Great Hall were too astonished to move.

Funny how in a few months her life had turned around in a way she could never dream of. Here she was, engaged to a man she loved and who loved her back, feeling free and happy about herself.

She was still dizzy with his proposal and the unexpected offer to apprentice with him, to become a Potions Mistress. This was all she ever wanted, an apprenticeship with the best Potions Master in Europe, and to spend the rest of her life with said Potions Master.

They danced an entire song by themselves, very aware of the crowd's eyes on them. At some point after recovering from the first shock McGonagall and the Headmaster approached them.

"What is the meaning of this, Severus?" McGonagall was visibly trying to control herself not to burst.

The Headmaster cut in, "Professor McGonagall has informed me of the conversation you two shared, Miss Granger," Dumbledore looked kindly at Hermione. "But if I do recall correctly, she said you had assured her there was no involvement between you and Professor Snape."

"What conversation?" Snape was looking from one to the other.

"I asked Miss Granger what the nature of your relationship was and if any of that challenge nonsense was true," McGonagall replied looking at him with disgust.

"I told you the truth Professor, I..." Hermione started.

"I know dear, you're not to blame, it's Professor Snape who has crossed the line."

"No, he did nothing wrong here, I want this to happen, we both do!" Hermione's voice was starting to rise but Severus squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Severus, it is inappropriate for a teacher to have such a relationship in public," Dumbledore added.

"Hermione is no longer my student, nor is she a minor. She has already reached her eighteenth birthday with the help of the time turner," Snape answered.

"That still doesn't give you the right to go parading in here, kissing her as if you were two teenagers in love!" McGonagall shot back.

"You've always danced with Albus at every party I can remember, and in front of the students," he replied with a smirk.

Hermione couldn't believe he could keep calm in a situation like this, risking the possibility of losing his job!

"But Albus and I have been married for years, or have you forgotten that?" McGonagall asked fuming.

"Indeed... I believe it's settled then. There is no law in the world that forbids a Professor from dancing with his fiancee in public," Severus replied as he took Hermione's hand, waving the ring in front of them.

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall could say no more, no one could for a long time. Eventually everyone recovered enough to enjoy the party and Hermione saw Harry eyeing her curiously but approvingly, which made her glad to know her friends understood her happiness.

Later that night, Severus and Hermione made their way to the dungeons, where all her belongings had been transported with the help of Twanny and Dobby. They still had a lot to plan, including their wedding, but for now all they wanted was to forget the world around them and lose themselves in each other.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: I want to thank Shauna for beta reading and next chapter will be the epilogue. And to make it fun, we're both going to write that one together.

The tittle of the chapter, if any of you are familiar with The Doors, you'll know, but I've changed the construction of the sentence in a way that sounded more appropriate with the fic.

Thanks to MonkeyGurl, Madelynn Rae, mysticdarkraven, Beatleluver91, sesshyluver03, charmed piper, Intelligent Witch, Raciswt, Chainmailgrl, can't tell you, A Perfect Lie, Aindel S. Druida, Ashley, RumorGoddess, Nighthawk47, crystalclear8050, Natsuyori, sweetytweety013, Jessa1000, kiss-of-cuteness, jean jelly bean, Remember Cedric Diggory and sinj for the wonderful reviews and I hope we met with your expectations as where this story should go.


End file.
